A Shadow to a Flame
by SoapStar21
Summary: Sami Brady made a decision, no longer would she pine after her family's approval. If she was going to be the 'black sheep' of the Brady clan, she would own it and who knew more about 'black sheep' than Stefano Dimera. If she was to be condemned like the devil, she might as well play in his yard.
1. A Deal with the Phoenix

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So it's a new one from me. This one came out of the blue this morning and since it was begging to be written, I finally gave in. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

The Dimera mansion cut a figure, looming from its perch on a hill. Sami was sure that was the way Stefano intended it. A silent beacon of evil, lording his power, his invincibility over the 'good' people of Salem. It was a power she wanted to be hers.

Not long ago, she would have shrunk in fear from this place, run from as if it was the doorway to hell. Now she embraced it, for she had nothing left to lose. It took her far too long to understand that black sheep never get redemption. They don't get to wash their sins away in a river of white paint. Indeed, they came out, hearts obsidian as before, but judged for being different. Hadn't her family shown her that? They all did the same things she did, but they were touted to be pure of heart, white as driven snow, forgiveness given easily, their misdeeds swept away while she begged, scraped and kneeled for the chance to be nothing more than gum stuck to their shoes.

Well no more. Sami had learned a fateful lesson. If she was to be condemned like the devil, she might as well live in his house.

The servant who answered the door, looked surprised to see her, but Sami simply said, "I'm here to see Mr. Dimera."

The woman nodded before leading her to the foyer. Sami remained standing, willing her hands not to fidget.

A few moments later, the Phoenix entered. "Ahhhh, to what do I owe this visit from the beautiful Samantha?"

"I want a job, Stefano," she answered definitively, back straight.

The man actually looked surprised for a moment, "And what do you suppose you are qualified to do?"

A sardonic smirk graced her face as she answered, "Lie, cheat, steal, forge and… Kill."

The Phoenix started laughing, "Go home, Samantha, and tell your father that his tactics have changed over the years and I am more than a little surprised to see him sacrifice his daughter to bring me down."

"I have no father," she said, dead serious. "No family to speak of, except my son. I want to work for you."

He looked at her for a long moment and Sami forced herself to meet his eyes, even with the intense scrutiny.

Finally, he smiled and with an outstretched arm, he said, "Welcome, Samantha. I have big plans for you."


	2. Flames of the Shadow

_Three Months Later_

Sami stayed hidden in the darkness of the room, the single light illuminating the man silly enough to steal from Stefano Dimera. His eyes darted around, but she knew he couldn't see or hear her. Sometimes it still amazed her, how much she had changed in the three months she had been working for Stefano. After that initial meeting, it had been full steam ahead.

Marko had been assigned to train her. Sami had thought she was in relatively good shape until she started kickboxing, then muscles she didn't know she had started protesting. She was determined though and learned quickly, and exercise wasn't the only thing Marco taught her, he also gave weapons training. She was particularly fascinated by Sai swords, but they weren't really convenient so she got into knife throwing. Not that there was anything wrong with a gun, but even with a silencer the gun was still loud enough to be overheard.

Looking back at the man trussed up like a turkey, she purposely stepped loudly in the dark watching as the captive, Stephen Hunter, searched frantically.

"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen," she tsked. "It wasn't a smart move trying to steal from the Phoenix.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't …" he cried.

"Why don't we try not lying to each other, hmmm?"

As she emerged from the darkness, she saw a small light return to his eyes and Sami fought a scoff. They always thought that Ombra (Shadow), the moniker she had been given by the men in Stefano's charge, was a man. They usually were pissing themselves scared on her reputation alone, but as soon as she stepped out, her 5'4 feminine frame usually gave them a measure of relief. That is until they had learned that she earned every rumor about her.

Sami reached into her belt and unsheathed a knife, letting it play in the light. The man eyed her warily and before he could blink, the knife was buried in his thigh. He screamed and Sami took the time to pull out another. The next was buried in the palm of his hand and this time he let out a bloodcurdling yell. All those nerve endings in the palm made any pain pretty excruciating and so easily felt.

"Now," she continued, "as I was saying, let's not lie to each other."

"You bitch!"

She reached languidly for another knife.

"Please I… I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." She agreed easily, "Since you are stupid, not dangerous the Phoenix doesn't want you dead. You will return the money you stole, you'll quit your job and leave Salem with your family, never to return again or the next time I visit you I'll have your wife and three boys watch."

"Y-yes, anything. I'll tell you anything."

"Oh, I now you will," she knocked on the door and three of Stefano's boys came through.

She handed orders to them easily, "Make sure Mr. Hunter doesn't forget all we talked about."

"Wait, wait! I said I'd do it, I said I'd tell you!"

"And you will," she left the room, nodding to the guard outside.

Sami slipped into the barracks at the front of the building, pulling off her wig, taking out the violet contacts and changing out of the black clothes. The Shadow was never seen outside of these circles. It was an image, and one far removed from her own and she liked it that way. Jumping into her black Porsche, she sped away. Her phone rang as she was halfway between her own apartment and Stefano's house. She wondered how he timed her so perfectly.

"Hello, my dear."

"Hello Stefano."

"You haven't been to the house recently and I would be thrilled if you would pass by."

"I'm on my way."

Shifting gears she took the next left wondering what her next job was going to be.

Working for Stefano had proven to be interesting. By day she worked at Dimera Enterprises, and by night, well, shadows appeared. At first she had been uneasy working at D.E. knowing she only got the job by a pseudo nepotism, but as she learned she became more confident and she loved working in Acquisitions. No one quite knew how to dig up dirt like Sami Brady and all her former contacts at City Hall and the Police station came in handy now, especially since she could grease palms more freely. It was all mostly above board and it proved that had she been given the chance, she would have excelled. Her family, though she wouldn't call them that anymore, had made their opinions clear the moment they found out, but by then their furrowed brows meant nothing, less than nothing, and this time she was the one who had cut ties with them.

Will was still in Switzerland and while their relationship had been strained it was much better now. Everything came to a head, one night two months prior when he had called her a whore. The argument was one they had many times, where in his mind, she ruined everyone's lives, but when he called her that name everything snapped in her. The band that separated Sami Brady from the Shadow ceased to exist. She reamed him a new one, and finally became his mother.

Since then she wanted him with him more than ever, but knew it would take time. It certainly didn't help that every time he talked about it, Carrie and Austin found some way to guilt him into staying. The only reason Sami didn't push was because this time, they were building a real relationship. She knew soon she would have to because she wanted her son.

Pulling into the Dimera mansion, she got out making her way to the door. Stefano answered, pulling her into a hug. Sami noted with some satisfaction that he looked better, stronger and that brought amusement to her mind. The Sami Brady of before would be horrified that she wanted this man to live for much longer.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I yet live. Come, I have something to discuss, a favor eh?"

"What? Sami teased as he ushered her in, "No drink, no small talk, your hospitality has diminished of late, Stefano."

"No such thing needed for a daughter."

"Is that what I am?"

"Would you prefer to be a pawn?"

"No thank you, I know what you do with your toys."

He answered with a chuckle, "Good, I want you to go to Chez Rouge to meet someone. I have made dinner reservations."

"Stefano!" Her eyes widened. He had never asked… knew she couldn't do that, and now… ?

"Don't fret cara, I merely wished you to have dinner with my son."

"Your son?" She breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Elvis, yes and he has returned to me after many years. I took the liberty of having my assistant pick a few dresses in your size and have some jewels brought from the vault for you to choose from."

"You really are pulling out all the stops." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Prometto, it's only dinner. Trust me, neither I nor Elvis will ever make you do anything you don't want to Samantha."

She dipped her head in deference to him, "Okay. Clara is in my usual room?"

"Yes, and Samantha, have fun."


	3. The Heir Meets the Shadow

Philip Kiriakis knocked on the door to his father's office before entering. Seeing Victor's hair turning a snowy white always brought to the forefront that despite how larger than life his father always seemed he was getting older. It was why in the last few years Victor had started bringing him in the less legitimate sides of the business and the Kiriakis heir was grateful. With Brady off halfway across the world doing God's knows what and Justin refusing to have anything to do with the business, Philip had to step up, a task he was more than ready for.

"Any news yet?" He asked, coming to stand beside his father.

"Yes, the fool got caught."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course, but he doesn't know that."

"Is he dead?"

"No, just as I figured the old man gave the order to let him go once it seemed he had no other reason for stealing except being an idiot."

"Good," Philip nodded, "so there's no way it comes back to you then."

His father cut him a look, "No. He might not breathe properly for a while, but he'll be much richer for it and far away from Salem as per Stefano's orders and my own."

"And the Shadow?"

"As yet, an enigma, though we did learn something important."

"Yeah, what's that?" Philip asked intrigued.

"It's a woman." Victor responded with a lilt in his voice that let Philip now he was impressed.

"A woman?"

"Tell me that after being raised by Kate you don't underestimate women," his father chided playfully.

"Trust me, I don't." He shuddered, thinking of his own mother. "I still don't understand why you want to know about her - the shadow. So, Stefano has another henchman, so what?"

"Not another henchman, an enforcer. For all the time he has been in Salem Stefano has only needed one enforcer and that's Marco or 'Strazio' as he's referred to in their circles."

"Apt name," Philip admitted, amused.

His father chuckled in response, "Yes."

"So, Maybe Strazio is retiring… "

Victor looked at him incredulous, "If he was, he would have moved on, yet he's still working in Salem. The old man's planning something and I want to know what it is."

"Do you think he is going to come after us?"

"No, he wouldn't. Too many casualties on both sides if he does, and we've been in an understanding for years."

"Then why do you care?"

"Knowledge is power Philip, never forget that." And with that, he stood to exit the room.

* * *

EJ Dimera loathed being ordered around like a wayward child, especially when the order was to go to the best restaurant in some backwater town in Nowhere, USA. He wasn't silly enough to think that Stefano Dimera's heir could race cars on the European circuit indefinitely, but it had been fun while it lasted. The money, the women and the speed had been thrilling as a young man fresh out of Oxford. Once he had been old enough to know who his father was, he had been groomed for the takeover of Dimera Enterprises - from the best private schools in England to Oxford University where he studied law. It had all been for a single purpose, and then Stefano had simply let go. EJ had been shocked, but his father had simply told him to go out and live life and when he was ready he would call him.

Racing was his first love and so he had started, becoming famous, gaining so many trophies that he felt a sense of accomplishment until one day his father requested his presence at his Italian villa where he explained all about the enemies of the Dimera family - the Bradys. It had seemed much to old school – an ancient vendetta. When he had expressed as much, he saw Stefano's countenance change. There would be no convincing him, EJ realized, so he played the game knowing that despite his moniker Stefano couldn't live forever and then he would move Dimera Enterprises from the one pony town and leave prehistoric vendettas behind.

Except his father was convinced he had to marry a Brady woman, a fact EJ barely understood.

_If they were enemies, why was he supposed to be marrying one?_

Stefano had presented him with a twisted mail-order catalogue of those of marriageable age. It was how he had seen her, Samantha.

He had no idea why her family would shorten such a beautiful name. She had been noted as a troublemaker, but EJ liked fire in his women and looking at her eyes he could tell simply from a picture she was all fire. Sure, there were better candidates on paper, Stefanie was a racer like him and unlike Samantha didn't have any children and yet there was no rush in his blood.

EJ squirmed a little as he thought of one picture of her in particular, in a bikini at the Dimera mansion. He didn't know what she was doing there or who the insipid dwarf was that hung around her, but his blood had taken leave of his brain instantly and if he dreamed of her that night, well it was proof that he made the right choice, and Carrie and Chelsea, Stephanie or Belle were not for him.

He had moved then, leaving Italy to pack his things, informing his mother of the move. He nodded as she told him to say hello to Marlena Evans and to stay away from the 'bad bad' man. EJ didn't disabuse her of the thought of what he was doing in Salem.

It was surprisingly easy to secure himself a spot in the apartment next to Samantha Brady and now he just had to meet the woman in question which was part of the reason he was so pissed to be sitting in Chez Rouge waiting for an associate of his father's to turn up.

He was hoping he could leave after drinks at the bar. He motioned to the bartender for another glass of wine, when the door to Chez Rouge opened again. His eyes flit in the direction of the noise and the breath caught in his throat at the vision that entered. It was her. It was Samantha.

* * *

_Strazio - Torment/Torture_


	4. Heat of the Moment

The dress she picked was one of the most beautiful things Sami had ever seen in her life. It was red, a color she usually chose when she wanted to stun a room. A deep V dipped down in provocation before flowing over her skin to end at the ankles. A split on the right reached almost to her hip, revealing and concealing her leg as though in invitation. It was superb and the kind of dress that was far too much for Chez Rouge and yet she knew Stefano had added it for a reason. The Phoenix was making a statement. He was introducing his son to Salem and using her notoriety to do it. It was a spectacular display, especially as she was dripping with diamonds.

Sami gave an internal chuckle as the host almost tripped over himself to help her up the front steps and into the door. Bestowing on him a smile, she looked around to see Maggie headed her way.

"Sami, you look amazing. It's so nice to see you. It feels like it's been forever!" She exclaimed.

Sami knew she meant that it felt like forever since her name was embroiled in a scandal.

"Yes, well, work's keeping me very busy," She responded, easily.

"Oh, um, well, I can imagine," a hint of strain in her voice. It seemed the gossip mill still ran well.

Sami smiled a bit at that before looking around the room, catching EJ's eyes at the bar. He was staring and she felt a thrill run down her back. Pointedly, she took him in, letting her eyes run from his tousled locks to his Italian hoofed feet and then back up again. His lips formed a smirk at her blatant perusal.

"Well, I see my date over there, so I'll have to catch up with you later," Sami interrupted whatever blathering, Maggie Horton had moved on to.

Not waiting for a reply, she slipped past that busybody and went up to EJ Dimera.

"Hi, I'm Sami Brady," She held out her hand, blaming her husky voice on the cold of the evening.

"I'm EJ," he answered, taking her hand, but instead of shaking it, he placed a light kiss to the back.

Sami's breath stuttered to a halt in her chest and if her hand lingered longer than was polite, she blamed it on her surprise at his action.

"You're British?" She continued after clearing her throat delicately.

"Last time I checked."

"Oh, I mean, it's just that Stefano…" She began.

"You know Stefano." He interrupted, stating rather than inquiring and she wondered what game he was playing, if he really hadn't been told whom he was going to meet.

"Yeah, he sent me here to meet EJ, his son. Didn't he tell you?"

"Stefano can be very cryptic when he wishes to be. I'm not disappointed in the least that a woman as gorgeous as yourself is the one joining me."

Sami accepted that with a small smile, "Shall we get a table then?"

"Definitely. Lead the way, Samantha." He stood then, holding his arm out for her to take as they moved into the dining room.

They were escorted to a table for two to the right and Sami wondered if it was simply coincidence that they were in full view of the room. She gave him a smile of thanks as he held out the chair for her.

As soon as they were seated and their orders taken, she noted, "You called me Samantha."

"I assumed Sami was short for Samantha," He answered easily, a twinkle in his eyes.

"It is and only your father calls me that."

"I guess we both recognize the beauty in your given name. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she responded, looking up as their server appeared to introduce herself as Mira.

It was a different person to the one who had brought them, and Sami watched with some amusement as the girl sought to catch his eye as she poured their wine.

Once she retreated, Sami teased, "Seems you have an admirer."

He waved his hand as though to wave off the girl's interest and looked her straight in the eye and said, "The woman in front of me demands all my attention."

To cover the blush she was sure was creeping on her face, she answered, "You're a real charmer you know that?"

"I speak only truth, you've captivated me tonight."

Sami took a sip of her wine, to cover the way his words were affecting her. It had been far too long since she'd been out with a man like him. She was flustered as she hadn't been in a long time.

Changing the subject, she spoke, "So EJ, tell about yourself."

"I'm far more interested in hearing about you, sweetheart, but if we must…" he smiled and Sami fought the ridiculously sigh that bubbled in her throat. "I race cars or at least I used to."

"Where?" She asked, intrigued.

"On the European circuit."

Sami grinned, "My son, Will, loves racing. He and his uncle go whenever they can."

"You have a son? And he's in Europe?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy about that, darling."

"I'm not and if we want this evening to continue to be amazing, we should probably talk about something else."

"That's fine with me. So you work for my father?"

"At Dimera Enterprises, in Acquisitions," She told a half-truth. Sami didn't know how much Stefano shared with his son about the other side of his dealings so she kept her identity as Ombra to herself.

"Really?" The Dimera heir asked, surprised.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"One of what?"

"Sexist jerks. _This is men's work_." She roughened her voice in a mocking approximation of a man.

"He laughed, "No, no, no."

"Good, because that would've deducted major points," She teased, grinning.

"Points?"

Placing her palm on the other as though stacks, she answered, "Yep, you're handsome, charming and you have an accent. Being a sexist jerk totally would've dropped your rating."

EJ let out a full belly laugh, head thrown back exposing his throat. Was it normal to find a man's neck attractive? She swallowed loudly when she saw the tiny patch of hair peeking out through his collar.

_Oh God!_

"I assure you, I'm not," He answered, oblivious to her interest. "Women are just as capable if not more so than men. You have an amazing ability to multitask, and an uncanny knack to bear excruciating pain with nary a wince, all the while looking gorgeous enough to turn men's brains to ash."

Sami was glad she was sitting, as her legs clenched unconsciously in the heat of the moment.

"EJ Dimera, I think I'm going to like you."

"Samantha Brady, I need to get you caught up, because I fear I'm going to love you."

As their food was brought out, Sami didn't have to answer and she was glad, for anything she said would have emerged as gibberish. As her Salmon was placed in front of her, she immediately dug in, almost choking on a piece as Mira placed a decided emphasis on the word anything while asking them (mostly EJ), if they needed anything.

Sami smirked behind her glass, wondering if she had ever been that obvious. In truth, she probably had been that obvious up to six months ago when she was trying to make a family with Lucas in a vain attempt to bring Will back home. She thanked her lucky stars that hadn't worked out, and her family had once again cast their disapproving frown, her way because it sent her straight to Stefano and led her on the path she was today, confident, strong and deserving of a spectacular man, far away from any of Kate's offspring. She shook off her thoughts as EJ drew her back into the conversation.

Belated she realized that they had drifted closer during the meal. Fingers touching periodically over the table cloth sent zaps through her arm, heating her skin in arousal. It was a slow build, until she found herself looking at him with hooded eyes along his firm jaw and amazingly full lips. She imagined, nibbling there before moving down his neck, curling her fingers in the soft hair on his chest as he…

"Samantha…" EJ called. His slow smile told her he knew exactly where her mind had gone and Sami fought a blush as his fingers twined with hers.

"How about we get out of here?"

She simply nodded as he signaled for their check.

EJ paid and once his card was returned, they stood. As they moved toward the door, his hand fell to the small of her back, heating her blood, distracting her so that she didn't see him until she was almost on top of him.

"Shit," she mumbled before forcing a cheery voice, "Hi, Dad."


	5. Father, I'm Home

EJ was far too focused on the feel of her delicate back and the scent of her perfume that wafted over him, so that he didn't see Roman Brady until he was almost upon them. EJ felt Samantha's back stiffen and kept the multi-language litany of curses that flew through his head to himself.

_Roman Brady. _

Of course he knew whom the man standing in front of him was. If nothing else, the disapproving frown and smell of self-righteous lawman would have given him away. EJ straightened his spine and looked at the shorter man as Sami greeted him.

"Hi Dad."

"Sami, I need to talk to you," Roman started, skipping all pleasantries and EJ wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What, no glad to see you? I'm shocked, truly," Sami replied sarcastically. "You were always one for the false pleasantries before."

He pressed his hand back into her side in a show of comfort and felt her relax into it automatically. Her involuntary response to lean on him warmed him as nothing else could, and proved more than words that she felt the connection between them as strongly as he did.

Her father sighed, "Sami, look, I need to speak to you privately. It's police business…"

"Police business, Hmmm." Sami answered, a finger coming to her chin as though in deep thought. "Well, I don't remember committing any crimes," she sent a wink his way, and EJ didn't bother to keep the amusement off his face, "and we both know you wouldn't hesitate to lock me in a jail cell if I did, so I'm guessing this has something to do with Stefano."

The man's pinched face told the tale.

"Seriously? That was really just a shot in the dark, but I'll tell you one thing, you are consistent, Daddy. Let me guess, you want me to spy on Stefano. It really took your department three months to come up with that?"

"Samantha Gene…"

"Oh shoot, my middle name," she shivered mockingly. Motioning to him with a wave, she continued, "and don't worry, this is Stefano's son and we don't keep secrets in _this_ family."

"You are not a part of that family!" Roman shouted immediately incensed, "And if you can't see how sick it is working for that monster…"

Samantha's phone chose that moment to ring cutting the man off mid-tirade.

"Oh, hold that thought," his cheeky girl said, unaffected, "or don't because you are kind of causing a scene."

It was true, every head in the ballroom had turned to watch them. EJ cared very little as he too was enjoying the show. Samantha's sharp responses in Italian drew him out of the pleasure of watching Roman Brady's face turn a beet red.

_Salve!_ She paused, voice dropping. Her face paled before she seemed to reign herself in. _Ragazzze?__ Quanti erano? Naturalmente sarò lì , subito._

"You speak Italian?" Her father asked with disgust and EJ wondered if that was really what he got from that conversation. While it might have helped Roman to actually know Italian, barring that, the call had obviously distressed her. He wondered how the man in front of him ever became a detective.

"Yes, and a little bit of Japanese," Sami answered, slowly as though to a child. "I have to converse with people from other countries in business, it's just smart to learn their language." She turned to him then, "I'm sorry EJ that our time has to be cut short, but I have to go. Some papers weren't filed properly and they require my attention."

It was a lie, of course, Samantha had asked about girls, then how many and after that she assured someone she would be there shortly. He didn't know if the excuse was for him or her dad, but he took it in stride, thinking that his own father had some explaining to do.

EJ smiled reassuringly at her, extending his hand, "I'm crushed we won't be able to spend more time together, but I'll walk you out."

"Samantha… " her father called to her, but this time she ignored him.

Taking his arm, she turned toward the door, "That would be great. I'm done here."

* * *

After seeing Samantha off, EJ drove to the mansion and marched through the doors the moment they were open.

"Where is my father?" He asked the wizened butler who answered the door.

"Master Dimera has retired for the evening Sir," Harold informed him.

"Well, unretire him, now!"

"Elvis?" Came his Stefano's voice as he descended the stairs, "What is the meaning of this?"

EJ looked him in the eye, "What games are you playing old man?"

"Games? This is why you storm into my house?"

"Samantha Brady…"

"Ahhh, yes. You enjoyed dinner with your future bride, no?"

"Father…" EJ sighed, "Why did you not inform me that Samantha worked for you?"

"Pssh, a trifle. She works at Dimera enterprises."

"But that's not all it is, is it?" He countered, looking for some indication of what his game plan was, but true to form Stefano revealed nothing.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Did dinner not go well?"

EJ grit his teeth, knowing he would not provide an answer, "It went well enough. I do not appreciate being blindsided in the least."

Stefano waved away his concerns before sitting comfortably in his chair, "I was merely helping your cause along. You wish to woo her, eh? This is the beginning."

"Not much wooing going on after her father turned up."

"Yes, I can see how that stolid puritanical cretin would spoil an excellent dinner, but still you've said no words on Samantha. Do you wish to choose anew?"

"No!" He said vehemently, clearing his throat in embarrassment he continued, "You know she is spectacular. What more is there to say?"

"Nothing," Stefano laughed, standing again and EJ got the feeling he had given his father what he wanted, "Now you're welcome to stay, but I shall retire."

"My apologies for waking you."

"I am not done in yet Elvis, remember that. Caio."

"How could I forget?" he murmured to the empty room. Whether his father admitted it or not he was up to something and EJ knew he had to find out what.


	6. Light Through the Darkness

The icy air of the industrial fridge made her shiver despite her jacket. Sami hated it in there, hated the bitter cold that never seemed to leave even after she walked out. She was pretty sure it had more to do with the fact that this was where they brought the bodies than the actual cold.

"Marco," she greeted as he emerged. Her mentor nodded, motioning to the table in the far corner.

Sami couldn't make out much through the mist, but the way he held his body always told her how bad it was going to be, and if her method proved true, tonight would be a doozy. It was a morbid end to an otherwise great night. She had enjoyed her time with EJ so much that for a moment she forgot there were bigger things out there, greater evils and despite what her dad thought, they weren't named Stefano Dimera.

Thinking of EJ brought a warmth to her, dispelling the cold of this place for the first time ever. She smiled despite the death that covered like a shroud and that in itself was alarming, that just the thought of him could affect her own mood so much.

When Marco cleared his throat, she filtered out thoughts of EJ and focused on the task at hand. Her stomach dropped as she stepped closer, finally seeing the blonde girl who laid staring, blue eyes blank with death.

"What do you see?" She heard Marco's voice behind her.

"A girl, twenty-ish, blond hair blue eyes. Strangled." She rattled off in an emotionless voice, even as her eyes flitted away. It was a coping mechanism, focus on facts not emotions.

"Look again," He commanded.

"I don't want to," He was the only one to whom she would freely admit that.

"_Ombra, guardarla di nuovo_."

She forced her eyes to take the girl in once more, "Assaulted, maybe raped. Blow to the head first, then strangled." She swallowed hard at that. "A feather?"

"Si, left on her body."

"A black feather. Do you know the type?"

"No." He answered, lifting it with gloved hands.

"Where was she found?" Sami asked, hoping it would give some clue.

"Behind one of our casinos, as were the other five."

"Are they all ours?"

"They only work in the casinos."

"Innocent?"

"Yes."

Sami took a deep breath, shaking her head at the senseless loss of life, "Somebody is trying to send us a message."

"I believe so or set the family up for murder. Five bodies are a lot to dump. I had pushed Marcell to do regular sweeps outside and that is why we found them."

Sami grimaced, knowing how well Marco's younger brother would have taken that direction. He was the head of the casino security, but he resented that Marco had Stefano's ear while he did not.

"And then he called you?"

"Called us. This is what we do."

With a sigh, she replied, "Yes, it is."

He was still for a long moment as he stared at the girl on the table.

"Something else is bothering you," She stated, noting his preoccupation. "Tell me."

"You." His eyes cut quickly to hers.

"Me?"

"_Ombra , Tu sei l'unica donna soldato in famiglia . Hai i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri._"

"What?" She took a step back. "You think someone's after me?"

His hand came up to rest on her shoulder in comfort, "Better safe than sorry, isn't that what you Americans say. I am sending a detail with you."

"No, I can take care of myself!" She answered vehemently. "You of all people should know this."

Marco scowled at her, and Sami returned in kind. The staring contest lasted for a few moments until he conceded, with a nod, "Be careful."

"I will." She promised, "Let me know what you find out about the feather."

He nodded, closing the girl's eyes.

Leaving the locker, she thought about those young lives lost, and if Marco was right, that it was all to send her a message. Whoever it was knew about her identity, both of them, and if that was so, they had been betrayed. Stefano had been betrayed by one of his own and that meant they had bigger problems that just a few dead girls.

* * *

Parking the car, Sami entered the front of her building. She nodded to the night guard, Bruno, a tower of a man who was more teddy bear than actual menace, but his size did the trick.

She was hyper aware of everything around her, every sound in the night and that was how she heard the soft footsteps coming up behind her. Sami didn't turn around, playing with her keys in her hand, she waited until the person drew closer and closer, the shadow revealing their size. When he was almost upon her, her foot struck out in a sweeping motion, knocking him back and she heard his grunt of surprise as he fell. Not waiting for her attacker to regroup, she drew her knife holding it to his throat. It was then she recognized him.

"EJ!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Currently being threatened with a knife," He retorted dryly.

Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, "EJ…"

"I live down the hall. When I saw you I wanted to surprise you."

"Don't!" She muttered harshly as she drew back her knife. Holding her hand out, she helped to his feet.

"Trust me, I won't again."

Sighing, she turned back toward the door. The night, which had started out so great had deteriorated into something too crazy for words.

"Samantha, are you alright?" He asked, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

Sami felt herself getting emotional. It was late and she had just looked into a girl's dead eyes, a girl that might be dead because of her and it was just too much, but she couldn't say that, couldn't show weakness to anyone, had learned that the hard way.

So she said, "I'm fine." EJ wasn't convinced and he gripped her chin, turning her face toward him.

Sami didn't know what he saw, but a wave of compassion came over his face that threatened to break down her defenses.

"Samantha, talk to me," He whispered softly, pleading.

Willing away the tightness in her throat, she spoke, "No more talking," as she dragged his face down to hers and kissed his lips.

* * *

_**Italian Words**_

**_Ombra, guardarla di nuovo - Shadow, look at her again._**

**_Si - Yes_**

**_Ombra , Tu sei l'unica donna soldato in famiglia . Hai i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri - Shadow, You are the only female soldier in the family. You have blond hair and blue eyes._**


	7. Master of Games

The passage was quiet, made more so by the silence of the house. Marco traversed the secret hallways known only to a few, and none outside the family. While there was a certain level of intrigue with having a secret passage, its usage was far more important, especially on nights like tonight when he wished to have a private conversation with his boss. Stefano trusted no one and so the entrance, which had once been one solid push away from his head, was now fortified with steel and sported a coded lock for which two people had the combination.

He smiled as Dr. Awakara, sat up and pointed the gun in his direction. She was former military and now served as Stefano's personal physician. It was the perfect combination for the ailing Phoenix.

"You know, you could call," she whispered lowering her gun.

"That would be no fun," he chuckled, softly. "I'm here to talk to him."

"He's resting. I wish you would do these meetings at a more reasonable time…"

"I'm up, Diana." Stefano's voice came from the bed.

He saw the woman purse her lips before nodding in his direction. She stood from her own cot in the corner and walked out the door. This wasn't the first time he had made a midnight call to the Stefano.

"Si guarda bene, padrino." Marco sat at his bedside, leaning down to kiss the ring on his finger.

"E vi si trovano ancora meglio, un amico nostro." Stefano retorted with a light chuckle. "Come now, tell me what has brought you here tonight."

So, Marco told him, everything, including his suspicions.

"Marcell called me," Stefano informed him.

"Did he think I would not do my duty?"

"He is… eager for more responsibility."

"And eager to betray me," Marco spoke around clenched teeth.

"Willing, not eager." Stefano corrected.

"He wants to be as I am."

"Marcell cannot do what you do."

"That is why I never chose him."

"Speaking of, how is il tuo apprendista?"

"Very good. She is almost as good as I am."

"High praise indeed." Marco sat back, remarking, "After all these years, I never thought you would trust a Brady enough to become part of your family."

The older man laughed, "Neither did I, but she is different."

Marco smiled as well, "Yes, she is."

Stefano eyed him for a long moment, "I intend her for my son. How deep is your regard for her?"

"Mentor to student nothing more," Marco answered immediately, reigning in his surprise at the question.

"See that it remains that way."

He gave a nod, "Is that why, you…"

"He needs someone strong to help lead this family." An endorsement if the enforcer opposite him ever heard one.

"You lead this family."

"Not for much longer, but let's not talk about this," he dismissed that train of conversation. "The feather reminds of an old enemy."

"I as well." "You need to get to the island of Prigione and ensure that our guest is still comfortable."

"Sir, I believe I am needed here. If it is not your guest, then…"

"You trained your replacement Marko, all will be well. I simply trust no one else with this."

"Si, padrino." "Good, go immediately, make sure he is there. If not you find him and put an end to this once and for all."

Marko nodded, despite the feeling in his chest that something was very wrong. He felt like leaving was a mistake and wondered if despite his assurances to Stefano that it was leaving Sami unprotected that he worried. There was no help for it either way, he had his orders and in truth he preferred to be the one looking for that psychopath. This way he could put a bullet between his eyes once and for all.

* * *

EJ hadn't expected it, for her to kiss him. He had seen something there in her eyes, something that looked a lot like pain and it had called to a part of him he thought long since buried. Never having felt it before he couldn't put a name to it, but seeing her hurt, hurt him, seeing her smile, brought immeasurable joy, feeling her kiss, completed him.

Her warm, full lips moved under his as she tugged him down to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He knew he ought to stop, intended to… in a moment. Just another moment.

EJ deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the warm wet cavern of her mouth. Her soft whimper in reply short-circuited his brain, so that he couldn't think, couldn't process anything but her. He drew back, nipping at her lower lip, teasing with slow intimate licks.

"EJ," She breathed. "I-inside."

_Yes_, he thought. He wanted to be inside, inside her.

As she pulled him back into the apartment, he caught her meaning. Kicking the door closed, they fell on the couch, a tangle of limbs. EJ righted himself, nestling between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Later he would blame it on madness, but he couldn't resist, lying as he was at the source of her desire, he rocked forward and they both cried out, the intensity far beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Again," she demanded and what type of man was he to be able to refuse that request. So he did it again, slower, more deliberate, her heat drawing him in.

"Fuck!"

EJ grinned. He wanted to hear her moan, to hear her scream, to finally feel her wetness on his fingers, tongue, on that part of him that was now fit to burst.

Grabbing her hands, he pinned them over her head as he pushed her shirt up, revealing the lace cupping her mounds. He focused for a minute on the image, one he would sure would last him to his grave of Samantha writhing underneath him. As he bent to nip at her through the lace, the phone rang.

"Shit," this time he was the one expelling the expletive.

"EJ," She groaned as exasperated as he, but moving to get up.

He should let her go. He would… he would…

"EJ!" She called his name sharper the time and finally he let her up to answer the phone.

Adjusting himself, he sighed as he sat back down to watch her. That was a mistake. She hadn't taken the time to pull down her shirt, which meant she could still see her in all her glory.

"Down boy," he muttered to his crotch.

She turned to him then, desire gone from her face, replaced by the same pain he had seen outside of the apartment. Something was wrong.

As she ended the call, he spoke first, "You ready to tell me what the hell is going on, darling?"

* * *

_**Italian**_

_**Si guarda bene, padrino - You look well, godfather.**_

_**E vi si trovano ancora meglio, un amico nostro - And you lie even better, friend of ours.**_

_**Prigione - Prison**_

_**Si, Padrino - Yes, godfather.**_

_**il tuo apprendista - your apprentice**_


	8. Burning Up

Sami stiffened in anger where she stood at EJ's accusation, at least it felt like an accusation. She didn't owe him an explanation having literally met him tonight and while she was more than willing to let him take her mind off what happened, she didn't answer to him. She was an enforcer and that meant that while he might be Stefano's son, unless the Phoenix instructed her to do so, she could no more reveal her secrets that chop off her own arm.

Scowling, she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't. Tonight after dinner, you weren't talking about work. Your father might not know Italian, but I do," She watched her face register surprise before she wiped it blank. "And then when I saw you outside of your apartment, you looked so… distressed. Is someone hurting you because if they are…"

"What will you do EJ?" She taunted determined to remain unaffected.

"I'll take care of it." He spoke with resolve.

"Big bad Dimera," she mocked, "don't worry big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Samantha," He pleaded grasping her hands in his, "whatever it is, I can help you. If it's my father, I can… "

"EJ, look, I think it's time you leave," she interrupted, pulling her fingers from his. "This was obviously a mistake and I'm sure it won't take you long to find another woman to warm your bed, good looking guy like you."

"A mistake?" He roared, "Don't you dare try to cheapen what happened here. I know you felt it too."

"Felt what?" she hedged.

He didn't answer, but stepped toward her, a glint in his eyes. Sami stepped back instinctively, but he crowded her, applying his hard body to hers, pressing her deliciously between him and the door.

"EJ," She whispered on a breath.

"We may have met tonight, but I've never felt like this before," He asserted as his hand came up to rest against her cheek, "never wanted a woman as much as I want you."

Sami felt his hands slide down her back, over her ass, tugging her up to him for a better fit. She knew she ought to stop this. After her call from Marko, her head needed to be focused. Her mentor was leaving under orders which meant she was the only Enforcer in Salem. It also meant that she was the one left to find out who had killed those women and if she was in danger, but in that moment, with EJ between her legs she couldn't find a damn reason to stop.

"Don't stop me," he demanded.

"Stopping is the last thing on my mind," She answered honestly, whimpering as he nudged first her shirt and then bra out of the way.

Before Sami could say anything more EJ had wrapped his lips around her, a quick hard tug on her nipple sending sensations rioting through her body. He groaned as if he too was as affected by the caress as she was. She writhed against the door as he continued his ministrations, switching from one breast to the other, the effect instantaneous and vicious, sending a blast of pleasure from her tips of her breast to between her legs.

She rutted unconsciously, getting more frantic from the feel of the warm wet suction. She made the mistake of looking at him, his eyes gazing up at her while he suckled at her teat. It was damn near unheard of, but she was ready to explode from just this.

"No, I… " She gasped out, the disbelief on her lips even as her body tightened in anticipation.

EJ pulled his mouth from her then, the 'pop' erotic enough to startle a groan from her. He shifted her in his arms, so that she was straddling his thigh, the pressure exquisite and exactly what she needed. Pressing hard just the once and pulling her nipple back in his mouth, was all she needed.

"EJ!" She screamed, her nails gripping him, teeth sinking into his shoulder as she shuddered in his arms.

The next thing she was conscious of was EJ's hardness pressed against her thigh, his panting breath against her neck and the rigidity of his body as he seemingly fought the urge to ride her hard into the door. Sami had no intention of denying them both the pleasure that would come from returning the favor, but just as she raised her head, she heard it, the shrill call of a raven.

Confusion hit her and then panic, because it was the last thing she heard as an explosion rocked the apartment.

* * *

As Bo entered his brother's office, he thanked his quick reflexes that let him see the paperweight coming at his head in time to duck. ,It crashed into the wall shattering into tiny pieces.

"Now, what did that paperweight ever do to you?" He teased. "I'm guessing by the pieces of crystal under my feet that your talk with Sami didn't go well."

Roman sent a contrite look his way before answering, "You're guessing right. She can be so stubborn and pig-headed…"

"Wonder where she got that from?"

"Well, what she didn't get from me was her affinity for trouble."

"Nope, think she got that from Marlena."

"You are not helping."

"Was I supposed to?" He teased, before becoming serious. "Look man, I told you Sami wasn't going to help with this. She isn't exactly on speaking terms with the family. Even Ma, only hears from her every few weeks."

"Yeah, but you just said it. We're her family."

"Well, I'm ashamed to say we weren't much of one the last time she ended things with Lucas." Bo admitted, shaking his head in consternation.

"Beauregard, she lied to her sister so she could once again have Austin and when that didn't work out she went back to Lucas and just when things were settled she ended things with him."

"Okay, okay," Bo raised his hand in surrender. "But to be fair, Carrie married Lucas knowing she was in love with Austin. And when Sami and Lucas were together, he went back to drinking."

"Well, we didn't know. She didn't say he was drinking again." Roman answered, laying the blame at his daughter's feet. If she had confided in her family, they would have done something.

"We didn't ask, and the way Maggie tells it, Sami came to her to get Lucas help, but he refused. I think she was within her rights to leave."

"And working for Stefano?" the elder brother threw out.

"The bastard offered her a place when we didn't."

"Where in the hell is the newfound understanding coming from?"

"Fancy face," he shrugged, grinning. His wife had really let him have it, a night he had come home ranting about Sami. "Guess the FBI will have to do their own dirty work."

"I guess they will. When the Agent Hernandez calls, we'll tell him where to stuff it."

"Good. Now…"

The knock on the door cut off his words.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but there has been an explosion."

"What?" Roman was on high alert.

"An explosion, sir, at Pier View Mews."

"My daughter lives there. Where was the explosion exactly?"

"Apartment thirty-two. We don't know much beyond that. The fire department and a couple of units are on the way now."

"That's Sami's apartment!" Roman shouted at Bo. Neither man stuck around then, grabbing their coats, they rushed out the door.


	9. Revelations

The high-pitched whine in his ears was the first thing to impinge on EJ's subconscious. Every other sound was muffled, buried as though under cotton wool, but his eyes kept up that annoying ring. Groaning, he tried to move, but became aware of excruciating pain in his back and in his head. Bollocks, there was pain everywhere. He was unconscionably hot as well, the only source of comfort came from something soft and decidedly human like cushioning him. Realizing there was a body under him, he opened his eyes, but his head spun and vision blurred as he fought the sudden urge to throw up.

_Samantha. _

That was who was under him, he remembered. His eyes popped open in haste and the world tilted, but he fought through it, intent on her. She was He was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be two of her, but she was beneath him, still unmoving, her head a bloodied mess. He tried to push his weak body up. His concern that he was crushing her, stopping her from breathing, pushing him through the fog surrounding his brain. He groaned again, memory coming back in snippets when he realized his hand was still under her shirt. He covered her back up, before shifting his body off hers, his weight held on shaky arms. It was then he realized there were voices, above, around him.

_Is he alive? _

_What about her? _

_Should we move them? _

_No, I saw it on a TV show once. _

_We can't just leave them, the fire's getting worse._

The pain in his back got exponentially worse, but he ignored it even as the voices got more frantic.

_Don't move._

_There's glass in your back, well I think it's glass._

He looked up to see a couple of people, their eyes shifting between the smoke and flames coming out of her apartment and them.

"Help her," he demanded through gritted teeth as he shifted beside her. "Help her." He repeated as darkness called to him.

When EJ woke again, it was to the smell of antiseptic, the distinct odor only a hospital carried.

"Mr. Dimera," a voice spoke. "I'm nurse Jones. You're at University Hospital."

"Samantha," he croaked out.

"Ms. Brady will be fine, Mr. Dimera. I'm just going to go get the doctor. You've been in an accident and you need to stay still."

EJ didn't know if he would call almost being blown up an accident, but he knew the nurse probably didn't exactly have many soothing words in her repertoire for an incident like this. He also knew there was no way in hell he would stay still. He needed to find Samantha and make sure she was okay. He had just started to pull off his oxygen mask when someone was yelling his name.

"EJ! Stop that and lie back down!" He looked up and saw his sister, a sister he had never come into contact with before in his life, glaring at him.

"Alexandra?"

"You know who I am?" She smiled a bit.

"Yes," Hhe nodded swaying with the movement. "Father showed me pictures."

"Good, now as your sister and a doctor I'm telling you to lie down."

"No, I have to see Samantha. I won't until I know she's okay."

"EJ, Sami is resting next door and doing better than you are. She has a mild concussion and some brusied ribs, but she'll be fine. You shielded her with your body. You on the other hand little brother, have second degree burns along your back and some glass was embedded also. We removed the glass, and treated you for burns and smoke inhalation, but the reason which we don't want you to move is because of your previous injury to your lumbar spine. It might have been exacerbated. We've done serial x-rays and so far there's nothing, but I'd feel better if had a CT done. So you need to take it easy."

EJ had all but forgotten about his small brush with paralysis. He had been in a terrible accident while racing, fracturing Lumbar spine two and three. He had lost sensation in his anterior and posterior thigh as well as some motility. After months surgery andphysiotherapy, he had gone back to normal, and back to racing, a fact his mum nearly killed him for. There were still screws in there and EJ knew how serious it would be it they had shifted.

"Alexandra…"

"My friends call me 'Lexi'."

"Will I insult you if I say I prefer Alexandra?"

"No, that's what father calls me."

Well, it seems father and I appreciate beautiful names while you samites insist on shortening them."

Just as she laughed, they heard a very irate voice.

"Listen, I am not getting back in that bed until you take me to see EJ!" He heard Samantha's voice.

Alexandra shot him a look, before rolling her eyes, " You two…" She shook her head before leaning out the door, "It's alright, bring her."

After a moment, Sami rolled her self in, an exasperated nurse following behind her. She rolled right up to him, ghosting her hand along the bandages on his back.

"I'm alright sweetheart." He assured her when her eyes finally reached his face. She gave him a watery smile and they stared at each other for a long moment before Alexandra cleared her throat.

"He is not alright. He has an old spine injury, we're a little worried about. Do not get out of that bed!"

Samantha narrowed her eyes at him, "You heard the doctor, EJ."

"And you sit in that chair until I send someone to wheel you back in your room," his sister continued, addressing Samantha this time. "You get a few minutes, then I'm going to tell father to come in. He's been like a bull in a china shop since you two came in."

"Thank you, Lexi."

Alexandra nodded at them both before exiting the room.

"So you're really alright, love?"

"Yes, and I have you to thank for that."

"Samantha…"

"Don't try to sell me any nonsense, EJ. I don't know where I would be without you and I fully intend to repay you and well, as far as I can remember I do owe you a little payback." She leaned in then, kissing him.

They broke apart when a throat cleared in the doorway, "So this is what you two have been doing, cavorting while I worried."

"Father," EJ nodded at him while Samantha grinned.

EJ was actually startled at the warmness between them as his father lifted her hands to place a kiss on them, "Mia Figlia…"

Samantha nodded and then he turned to EJ laying a kiss to his forehead. "Don't you ever scare your father like that again. Either of you. Now Samantha I just saw Roman Brady and Bo Brady come in as I entered. No doubt they will be looking for you."

"No doubt. I better go before they come after you _dastardly_ Dimeras."

Both men chuckled at her jest as she wheeled out of the room.

EJ turned to his father then, "I think it's time you let me in on what exactly Samantha does for you and why someone tried to kill her tonight."

"Elvis…"

"Father, you brought me here to be part of the family and that means I need to know what is going on."

Stefano sighed as he sat, saying simply "Un amico nostro."

"What of him?" EJ inquired, confused.

"She is his… second."

"Father, you are not making any sense."

"Elvis," The Phoenix sighed, "Samantha is second to Marco. Her name is Ombra."

_Well, Fuck!_

"And there is more."

EJ steeled his voice in resolve, "Tell me everything."


	10. Knowledge Is Power

EJ hated having a CT, not only was the clicking sound annoying, but he also hated being still. This time, though, he took those moments to think all about what his father had revealed to him.

_"__Samantha came to me, three months ago and asked me for a job. I, of course, found her impudence amusing. Why would I, a Dimera, give a Brady anything? Least of all a job in my organization?"_

_"__But you did."_

_"__Yes, there was something in her eyes that showed me that she had finally shed her that need for her family's approval. I know not what they did to deserve her ire, she never volunteered and I never inquired, but she was done with them."_

_"__So she came to you for a job and you made her a hired thug." EJ stated, harshly._

_His father frowned at him, "Of course not, I may have been inclined to believe her, but I was no fool. I sent her as a secretary to Dimera Enterprises. By the end of the first week, she had reorganized everything so that it worked far more efficiently, she anticipated her boss' moves, did the research that was helpful to the man without him having asked. He was the one who called me directly and told me her talents were wasted on being a secretary. I told him to promote her as he saw fit. Soon, she was working side by side with him. From that first day, I had someone watching her moves and she spotted him almost immediately. She sent him back with a message to tell me find someone better."_

_His father chuckled and EJ found himself unable to keep the his own smile at bay. It sounded like Samantha._

_"__Then, I sent Marco. Marco is excellent at his job, no one knows he is there unless he wants them to, but she knew. She changed her patterns up every day, until she was the one stalking him. When Marco reported to me, he said he wanted to train her, that she would make a perfect soldatessa."_

_"__So you ordered her."_

_"__No, I gave her a choice and she said yes."_

_"__Then why hide the fact that she worked for you?"_

_"__I did not want to sway your mind. I wanted you to choose…"_

_"__You wanted me to choose Samantha, didn't you?"_

_"__I didn't want you to choose her, no, but I knew you would."_

_"__What does that even mean, Father?"_

That was when the story had gotten… wild. Stefano had finally revealed a long held family secret, that his grandfather, Santo, had been in love with Samantha's aunt, Colleen. It was a tragic and convoluted story, where they had fallen in love while Santo had been married and Colleen, a novice on track to become a nun. Colleen killed herself and each party blamed the other. EJ didn't bother to tell his father how crazy it was to carry on an old feud for people who had died so long ago or disparage his grandfather by saying he was an awful father for having warped Stefano so much that he spent his life torturing innocent people because one man lost the love of his life. Unstead he shook his head in disbelief as he stared at his grandfather's photo. It had never occurred to him to ask to see the man before now simply because he assumed there were no pictures.

_"__So you believe Samantha and I are some reincarnated love story. Come now, Father."_

_Stefano had in fact smiled at him, "No. You and Samantha are your own persons with your own choices, but it is hard to miss, that amongst all the Brady women, you still chose her_."

It was the truth, laid bare. As he had looked into her eyes, his soul seemed to call to her. It was a depth, no two people who just met should have and yet, they did. He could feel it. I felt remarkably like… EJ refused to let himself utter the word, but couldn't deny the feeling running rampant in his chest. He had thought of her first, her well-being more important to him than his own when they had been in that explosion; and if her reaction in the hospital was any indication, she had thought of him first, too. He hadn't said as such to his father, wanting to keep this new, fragile feeling safe within his own mind for a while longer, and there was much else to occupy him.

Samantha was an enforcer and she was loyal to his father. If the nurse had not come in to take him to the CT scan he would have asked the old man how he expected that to work. Would Samantha put their children to bed and then leave to maim and kill? How would he stand knowing that in following his father's orders she would put herself in danger?

As a soldatessa she was loyal to the head of the Family, first and foremost, she followed his orders and right now, that was Stefano and would be for the foreseeable future.

The clanging of the machine came to a stop, but EJ kept himself still until the technician spoke.

"We're finished Mr. Dimera," he finally heard the voice through the speakers.

He was then moved back to his room.

Stefano was still sitting at his bedside as he entered. EJ waited until the nurse left his room, looked his father in the eyes and said, "Is there anything else you are not telling me?"

"No, my son."

He knew that his father could lie with the best of them, but soon he would discover it all, so he let the matter rest for now.

"Then, we need to find out who is trying to kill Samantha."

* * *

Marco tried to slow his breathing, despite finding himself restrained and his face covered. This was not the first time he found himself in chains. It was an occupational hazard doing the things he did. He went still as the sound of footsteps approaching. However, the smell of that particular brand of cologne making his wariness morph into anger.

"Marcell, che diavolo?"

"What gave me away?" His brother asked, pulling the cloth from around his face. Marco took a quick look around the room, but there wasn't much to see. A sparse room with no windows, a bed and a toilet in the corner.

"Your cheap smell," He taunted, exulting as his brother lost his cool enough to hit him.

"You'll pay for that," Marco promised.

"No, I won't," The younger brother spoke sure of himself. "I'm under orders, big brother, to keep you subdued and locked away, a little force may be necessary."

"Whose orders?"

"Who do you think?" Marcell smirked and for a moment, Marco regretted all the times he had protected him.

Maybe if he hadn't shielded him so much, took the blame for all his shortcomings, the man in front of him would've learned respect and loyalty.

"Why?" He understood now. There was only one person who could give the order to imprison him.

"Let's just say the boss has plans for your… second."

"What?" he nearly shouted, not having expected that, somehow. "What the hell is going on Marcell? You tell me right now!"

"I do not answer to you! You made sure of that. But let's just say he wants to see her… rise from the ashes." He laughed out as he turned to exit the room. " Have a good stay, brother. I'm sure you'll eventually find your way out of your binds."

With that he shut the door, leaving Marco tied to the chair.

* * *

_**Italian**_

_**Che diavolo - what the hell?**_

_**Soldatessa - soldier (feminine)**_


	11. The Raven

As soon as Sami rolled herself out of EJ's room, she saw her father and uncle at the nurses' station. She fully intended to head off the confrontation she started to roll in their direction, but Nurse Jones caught sight of her.

"Miss Brady," She said, her tone caught somewhere between scolding and concern, "You're supposed to be resting and rolling yourself around in a wheelchair with bruised ribs is not resting."

"Yes, ma'am," Sami acquiesced, now that she had seen EJ.

She knew her uncle and her dad would find their way to her room anyway.

She would rest for now, because the moment she got out, she had a big fish to fry. Marco's suspicions had been right, someone was after her and if it hadn't been for EJ she might have been seriously injured beyond a little knock on the head. Not only had he shielded her body, but because of their heated make out session, she had been not been in her bedroom. From what she had seen before she was knocked out, the blast came from there.

Not long after the Nurse had settled her back in her bed, her dad and uncle came through the door.

"Sami are you alright?" Her father came in leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

Sami accepted it for what it was, knowing by the end of this conversation her father would revert to his ways, caring far more about blaming Stefano than saving her.

"Yes, Daddy, Uncle Bo, I'm fine,"

"Sami, what happened?"

"Well, my apartment blew up. I don't know much else." She lied a little, alright a lot.

"Sami, someone put a bomb in there." Her uncle chimed in.

"What?" She did her best impression of shocked. "A bomb? Why would someone put a bomb in my apartment?"

"Sami, that's what we're trying to figure out." It was her dad, that time.

"I don't, I don't… know," she answered in feigned bewilderment.

"Is there anyone who might want you?"

A loan shark who was preying on college students, Donny the drug dealer who tried to cut the Phoenix out of his share, there was a guy a month ago who was beating on prostitutes and she might have accidentally on purpose cut off his pinky finger, and of course Stephen Hunter, the idiot accountant. That was in the last few weeks, not to mention the people she pissed off as everyday normal Sami Brady.

"Not unless we're counting Carrie, Austin, Kate and Lucas." She shrugged.

"Sami," Roman said her name in exasperation. "Your sister did not put a bomb in your apartment!"

"Then take a walk in the park, daddy," She threw back sarcastically. "Half of Salem hates me for one thing or another or simply by association. "

"Samantha Gene, we're talking about the kind of people known to put bombs in houses, known associates of the Dimeras."

"Seriously, we're back to that? It's not like a go on a picnic with Capone." She shot back, but it wasn't far from the truth. When Stefano went to a 'meeting' she and Marco always followed. "I work at Dimera Enterprises in Acquisitions. It's corporate not some front for the mob."

"But EJ was with you. Maybe they were after him," Her father mused.

Sami resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "So they planted a bomb in my apartment? I met him tonight, dad and he lives in the same building as I do. It would've just been easier to place the bomb at his place."

"Sami," Her uncle Bo finally chimed in cutting off her fuming father. " When the firefighters were picking through your apartment, they found pieces of an old time tape recorder. Did you hear anything before the bomb?"

"No," she lied again.

There was no way she was going to tell them about the strange Raven's call. She certainly didn't need her father and her uncle mucking this up. She would do her duty and find out who was after her, and make them pay.

"Sami, we'll be placing officers outside your door."

She nodded to get them off her back. She was sure Stefano already had guards on watch.

"Look, I should rest." She dismissed them, "If I remember anything I'll call you."

"Sami," her father began.

"Have a good day, Commander, Detective." She finished and turned away from them. It was a parting shot and she could practically hear her father's teeth grinding as he left the room.

* * *

Opening his eyes in the darkness, he listened to the whispers, the continuous noise, an annoying cacophony in his ear, unrelenting. He once thought them enemies to his sanity, but now considered them friends. They had the best ideas.

Turning over, he reached for the lamp and as the light illuminated his room, he smiled.

Carnage.

He loved it and so did the 'Raven'. The raven was the loudest voice now, always was when he was about torturing. His shrill screams a death knoll in his head. He looked down at the shredded bits of flesh that covered the girl's once fair skin. They thought they were only five. Five had been used to send a message, but he had taken three for himself and for the Raven. The Raven loved to watch them bawl, the morbid sound a symphony to him.

He looked down at the girl, her blonde hair spread along the metal gurney. Her sky blue eyes shone with fright and he was sure if the leather strap hadn't been tied so tightly, she would be screaming. He grabbed the scalpel, thick rivulets of blood flowing as he cut into the congealed mess he had left behind.

The Raven cheered as the coppery scent of blood permeated the room, drowning him, burying him in bliss, until he felt like the morose aroma was a part of him.

He had once been referred to as a loaded gun. One whom had been aimed with precision by the Phoenix. The old man wanted _them_ tried, the true heir and his bitch. He wanted them to walk through fire and come out better, but he knew they needed to walk through blood, a lot of blood.

Smiling, he sliced her throat, watching as the life bled from her.

He would make sure _she_ was worthy, the Raven would ensure she was ready to lead the family he had once thought he was born to lead. He now recognized his place, he was the fire and the blood, the forger of Kings.

_The Raven._


	12. The Commitment

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading. This is the calm before the storm or the last chapter before the arc I like to call 'The Trials'. We've gotten into everybody's head, I think, and know their motivations. **_

* * *

Dr. Awakara knocked before entering to see her patient struggling to sit in the chair by his bed. She knew doing such weakened the spirit of such a proud man, but muscle weakness had been just one of the symptoms he endured because of his disease.

She went to him, easily helping him into his chair, "Mr. Dimera, have you eaten at all today or rested even for a few moments?"

"Diana," he said, using her given name. "We both are well aware rest will accomplish very little."

"It will keep you…"

"Alive? I doubt that very much. My son is fine and so is his bride to be. I am merely trying to make sure they are ready for when I am no longer here."

She pursed her lips, refusing to comment on what she viewed as lunacy on his part. She understood his motivations, of course, and may have been the only one he had confided them to, but his methods left a lot to be desired, but she was no priest to give absolution, merely the woman who had been tasked with palliation.

"I have enemies, Diana," he continued, correctly interpreting her silence, "many enemies, and most have long memories and are powerful beyond the annoying gnats that the Bradys are. If it weren't for the promise I made to my father to never take the life of a Brady, I would have wiped them all out by now. Alas, it was not to be."

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I think you made a mistake. They won't forgive you for this. Wouldn't you rather have your family around now, at the end?"

"Forgiveness is not something that has ever been afforded to me, nor do I seek it. My children have lost faith in me. Anthony is no longer of this world because of my enemies and I will not have another child fall prey to it. They must be strong."

"And what if they fall, what if EJ and Samantha cannot defeat that… that sociopath?"

"Then all is lost, for there are far worse things out there. Now, I wish to talk no more of this."

"Yes, sir," she passed him the pills and helped him move to the bed.

She wished she could change his mind, but he was set upon the course. She only hoped now that the heir and the shadow were prepared for what was coming their way.

* * *

Sami dipped her hands back into the warm oil, before beginning anew. She didn't know what had possessed to her offer to massage EJ, well she did know it was a combination of wanting to get her hands on his body and wanting to repay him for shielding her. Mostly it was wanting to get her hands on his body. She was careful to avoid the upper part of his back, which sported both burns and cuts, instead focusing on his lower back where he felt the pain. She was ecstatic the CT scan had come back clear and when the neurologist had checked him over, that he didn't find any deficits. He was also healing nicely and despite wishing he had stayed in the hospital longer (EJ had checked out the same day she had, a mere two days after the incident), he really was going to be fine.

EJ released a pleasure filled groan and Sami bit her lip as arousal flowed through her. She was glad she had played it smart and stayed on the side of the bed instead of across his legs where EJ coaxed. She was pretty sure she would have ground against him seeking some form of friction between her legs.

"EJ," She scolded. "Stop that!"

"Stop what, darling?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know what! You wouldn't be moaning like that if I was your masseuse."

"Samantha," he flipped over on his side to face her, a smirk playing at his lips. "You're my girlfriend with hot oil and your hands on my body, I'm not a saint."

She glanced down at the tent in his boxers blushing furiously. Refusing to rise to the bait, because he was clearly 'up' enough for them both, she latched on to the first thing he said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well," he raised an eyebrow, "I thought about partner, but is sounds too much like business. I then thought about lover, but despite how heated things got last night, we never actually finished, or at least I didn't. Then there was fiancé, but I had a thought that I should propose first, so girlfriend it is."

"W-What? EJ, we're not any of those things!"

"Yes, we are Samantha." He said slowly, like she was the one who was talking crazy.

"No, we're not!" She backed away from the bed and started pacing. "We just met a few days ago and things got intense, but…"

"No buts, love." Standing, he held her hand between his own. "We both felt it, that immediate and irresistible connection."

"You're crazy!"

He smiled down at her, "Only about you."

"EJ, you barely know me."

"Actually, I know more than you think. Father and I had an _interesting_ conversation in the hospital the first night."

"You know?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, but she could see the truth in his eyes. Stefano had told him about her role in the family. Sami honestly didn't know how she felt about that.

"Yes, I do." He affirmed.

"Oh."

"And in the interest of full disclosure, I need to tell you some things too."

Sami furrowed her brows as he sat back on the bed. He winced a little and she rushed to him, but he waved her off as he settled back down. As he began to tell the tale, she shook her head in disbelief, thinking that it was too crazy for words. The Dimera/Brady feud was no secret, she had lived through it, but its origin left her speechless. All the back and forth over the years had been because her Aunt fell in love with a married man? Why had her Grandpa Shawn never said a word?

What was even more surreal was that Stefano had handed a catalogue of Brady women for his son to choose from with the expectation that a long lost love could be reunited through them. She honestly didn't see that one coming, Stefano Dimera playing Cupid.

The thought of the Phoenix in a diaper with cherub cheeks, popping off love arrows sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Samantha?" EJ looked at her questioningly as she laughed.

"I can't believe Stefano is playing cupid. What would his enemies say?"

"Nothing good." He answered, sending her a smile.

"So, did you really pick me from a catalogue?"

"Think less catalogue and more in-depth printed dating profile."

She rose an eyebrow at him, as she said, "I guess that's one way of looking at it. So, EJ, do you believe I'm your soulmate reincarnated?"

"Soulmate? Definitely." He didn't hesitate to answer. "Reincarnation. Not so much. What about you, Samantha Brady?

"I… I feel a connection with you I've never felt before," she hedged, blushing under his stare, "but no to reincarnation."

"I've got time to get you there, sweetheart."

"EJ…"

"I'm not giving it up." He cut her off and it sounded more like a vow.


	13. Right Here For You

Sami looked up as the door to her office closed, the click of the lock echoing in the silence. She saw the glint in EJ's eyes, a sure sign of mischief.

"EJ…" She began to scold, but his lips cut off her protest.

_God, could he kiss!_

In the last few days she had ample opportunity to find out the things EJ could do with his tongue. He could tease her lips to accept every stroke, until her stomach was fluttering and she just wanted to throw him down on the bed, desk, chair, any available surface and have her wicked way with him, and yet she held back.

In those times, when she actually admitted it, fear was the thing that kept her from giving in. Everything with EJ was so… powerful. It burned with an intensity that was equal parts amazing and terrifying and she secretly feared that like all the others he, too, would tire of her.

Then, on the other hand, he was so… open. Sami honestly didn't know if it was a European thing or an EJ thing, but he didn't let a moment pass in her presence without letting her know by touch or word how beautiful he thought she was, how much he adored her, how much he wanted her… and that was overwhelming too.

They barely knew each other and yet every touch made her feel as if she was going to burn up in flames. Sami had barely gotten any work done since he had come on at Dimera Enterprises in the legal department, for she thought of him all the time. She was distracted, and that didn't bode well, knowing someone out there wanted her dead. If Marco was here, he would surely tell her to get her head out of the clouds and into the game.

That thought brought her up short and she pushed away from EJ. She needed to focus, because Marco was not there to save her ass. She was the only enforcer in Salem and that meant she had a job to do, and when she was with EJ, he was all she thought about.

"EJ…"

"Darling…" His breath came quickly after their kiss.

Sami backed away, "I have a meeting at the station, so I'll see you later."

She bolted from the room with calls of her name echoing. In truth, she did have a meeting at the police station with Detective Joseph Bernardi, one of Stefano's informants. It was under the guise of checking on her own case, but Jo had planned to slip her a package. She had asked him to find out about recent murder cases of girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, as her own inquiries had turned up nothing. She also asked him to find out all he could about any cases involving a raven's feather or the call of a raven. Sami was sure that she was missing something and hoped digging up old cases would shed some light on it.

It was as she was driving that the unthinkable happened. Turning a corner, she realized terrifyingly that she wasn't able to slow down. Pressing a little harder, she pumped on the brakes, praying that no other cars would suddenly appear on the road. As it was mid-morning there seemed to be little traffic. Getting frantic, she started mashing the break, but still nothing. Grabbing her cell, she dialed the first number she thought of.

"Darling, I'm glad you called," EJ's voice came through the phone.

"EJ!" She shouted, trying to keep the terror from her voice.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

" I… The brakes aren't working! I can't get the car to stop."

It took him a split second to respond. "Samantha, I need you to do exactly as I say!"

Nodding, she remembered he couldn't see her, so she swallowed and replied, "I'm here, EJ."

"Good. Sweetheart, where are you?" he asked.

"Driving on Maple Avenue."

"Okay, that's great. Foot off the gas. Are they any cars on the road with you, darling?"

"No, not right now." She looked in her rearview mirror to make sure.

"Hazard lights on just in case, Samantha. Now, I need you to downshift into second gear. The car might jerk a little, but don't worry about it. You got that?"

"Yeah," She tried to follow the instructions, but the stick was stuck. It wasn't moving. "EJ, it's not working. I can't change the gears."

"Sweetheart, just take your time. You do it all the time." He replied soothingly, thinking her nerves were getting the better of her, but they weren't.

"I know I do it all the time, but I'm telling you it's stuck. EJ… I- I can't!"

"Alright, alright," She could tell he was trying to keep calm. "Is there any shrubbery, grass, or a field you can drive onto?"

"Yeah, there's a large field coming up at the end of this road."

"Do you have to jump a curb?"

"No, its flat."

"Good. Sweetheart, you're going to pull into that field and slowly, darling, slowly pull up the hand-brake and keep your finger on the release. If you pull too fast, you could lock the rear wheels and we don't want that, alright?"

"Okay," She answered, before saying, "EJ, I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning."

"Not a problem, we have all the time in the world to make up for that. I can't wait to kiss you, Samantha."

"Me either, and this time I'm not stopping."

He laughed too, a watery laugh born of his fear.

"EJ, the field is coming up, I don't see anyone."

"Good, now do what I told you darling, and that should bring you to a stop."

Sami held her breath as he did what he said, coming to a stop in the middle of the field.

"Samantha?" She could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah, I just did it. I - it stopped!" She confirmed, dropping her head on the steering wheel.

She heard him sigh in relief as he said, "Good, I'm on my way to get you."

Sami, nodded again, feeling tears well up. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her shaking hands across her face, but a strong smell brought her up short.

"Wait, EJ, I think I might be smelling gas."

"Samantha! Get out! Get out of that car right now!"


	14. This Is So Real

"Samantha!" he called to her retreating back, the only thing that stopped him from chasing her was the ringing of his phone.

EJ wasn't exactly sure what happened, in those moments when they were kissing, but Samantha had been doing a shy retreat every time they got close. It was such a contrast to that first night. He couldn't say he didn't understand it. Al lot had occurred in the intervening time. They had an open and honest conversation, didn't keep secrets and were heading head first into serious territory and it felt glorious. He had never had a more honest relationship with a woman, but then he had never met a woman quite like Samantha. She was brilliant and beautiful, cunning and dangerous. A match for any man in any arena and he would much rather have her on his side than not, and yet, there was a vulnerability underneath her tough guise, one that made her surprised when he complimented her or blush when he told her he adored her and he honestly wondered what kind of daft men had been flitting around her that she was so unaware of how truly one of a kind she was.

Looking down, he didn't recognize the number, so answering, he said, "EJ Dimera."

"Mr. Dimera, This is Philip Kiriakis."

"I see." He let nothing of the surprise he felt leak into his voice.

He knew who the Kiariakis family was. They were one of the few families with enough power and money to rival the Dimeras on either side of the fence. Philip was Victor Kiriakis' sole surviving heir, ex-military and very smart. If he was calling it was important.

"Do you have a secure line on hand?"

"I do, as to whether I wish to speak to you, I've yet to determine."

"It is imperative that I speak with you."

"Color me intrigued," he responded dryly.

"Are you always such a smartass?"

"And here I thought we were becoming right old chaps," he tossed back.

"Dimera, take the damn number."

EJ chuckled, "Of course."

He took out the burner phone from his other pocket dialing the number the Kiariakis heir had given.

EJ didn't wait for him to say anything, but spoke, "Circumventing the Old Guard are we?"

The other man didn't acknowledge his jab. "Three Bodies turned up on our side of the fence, girls with blonde hair, blue eyes."

"And what does that have to do with me?" EJ hedged, despite the fact that his jaw clenched. That was eight, eight women who had been tortured and killed.

"Don't play games with me Dimera, I know that you found five on your side."

"And how do you know that?" He still gave nothing away.

"I have my ways."

EJ grit his teeth, "What do you want Kiriakis?

"We cannot have a serial killer dumping bodies all over town, especially one leaving a _Raven's feather_."

The way he emphasized those words left EJ on edge, "What do you know?"

"History was always my favourite subject," Philip said lightly and yet EJ knew he was about to reveal a game-changer, "and there was just _something_ about this, and then I recalled that a number of years ago, a raven's feather was left in the hand of the first woman murdered by the Salem Slasher, your cousin Andre.

"What?" EJ was shocked, but it couldn't be. "That man…" He hesitated to call his sociopath cousin such, "is dead."

"Is he really?"

"Yes."

"Then someone is copying him and I want them off the streets."

"Why are you telling _me_ this? Why not go to the police?"

The man on the other end didn't answer and instead said, "I will let you know if anything comes up and I will trust you to do the same. Oh, and EJ, take care of her or I will take care of you."

EJ released a long string of expletives. Philip knew more than he was saying, and he wondered if he knew of her activities for Stefano as the Shadow.

As for Andre, he was dead. He had to be. The problem was that even if he was, someone else was using his calling card and EJ feared, then that his father knew more than he was saying.

It was as he was running through those possibilities that his phone rang and this time it was Samantha on the other end.

From there it had been a race to get the car to stop. EJ ignored the panic burning up his insides. He couldn't say how he kept it together, though, except that he had to. He had just found her and he was not losing her now, especially to a man as demented as his cousin. He raced down to his own car pulling out of the parking lot just as Samantha said, she smelt gas. He knew he was probably freaking her out by shouting at her to get out of the car but he didn't want to take any chances. Someone had tried to blow her up in her apartment, so it wouldn't surprise him in tbhe least to find that it had been rigged to blow.

He listened to the commotion on the other side as he gunned it.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm away from it."

"Good, stay on the line with me, Samantha."

"Okay."

EJ listened to her breaths as until he came onto Maple and saw Samantha standing on the other side of the road.

"I see you, darling."

When EJ heard a sob of relief leave her lips, he pulled up, rushing from the car to pull her in his arms.

He whispered, "Are you alright?" Are you both alright?"

She nodded, her voice tremulous as she spoke, "I am… when I'm with you."

EJ closed his eyes as the emotions overwhelmed him. It was all he craved. He kissed her over and over, raining kisses on her face, kissing away her tears as they held on to each other. EJ knew he was seeing a side of her no one else ever saw and he vowed to never make her regret sharing that with him.


	15. So Perfect

They had waited for the fire department and police to arrive and give the all clear for her car. EJ felt his jaw was going to crack with how hard he was clenching it. Someone had tampered with the brake lines, the transmission and made a hole in the gas line. Samantha was not supposed to have walked away from that car, one way or another. The police also found an unknown CD in there, the cawing of a raven on it, if Samantha had turned on her radio, it would have been the last thing she heard.

He was actually surprised, none of the Bradys had come barreling in, but the detective who had come on the scene had informed Samantha of a large drug bust going on down at the docks for which the rest of the officers were occupied. EJ was glad, the last thing Samantha needed was her overbearing dad huffing and puffing all over the place. Once they both had given the initial statement and the car had been towed, EJ packed her into his Jaguar for the drive back to the Dimera mansion. He knew he would have to deal with his father and Roman Brady, but now all he wanted was Samantha, to feel her and know she was still there.

It was with a desperation he had never felt before. They were both quiet as they drove, fingers intertwined until the reached the mansion.

"Now," Samantha demanded the moment the door was closed behind them, wrapping her arms around his neck. EJ swept her up, securing her legs around his waist as he walked them to his bed.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here." They were simple words as she cradled his head to her chest, but they meant everything.

Placing a sweet kiss to her lips, he pulled back to take off his shirt. When he felt her hot hands on his chest, tracing the lines there, he sucked in a breath. Reaching down, he slid his hands beneath the hem of her skirt, pulling it slowly over her hips, torturing himself.

"Samantha," he spoke roughly, trying to a rein in his passion, "I need to make love to you."

Pulling him by his shirt, she whispered against his lips, "Then make love to me, EJ."

He needed no further encouragement. Leaning down, he kissed her with all the passion he had, leaving them both breathless. Clothes were discarded, strewn around the room as questing fingers found purchase and when they finally came together, it was home.


	16. Kneel Before The Past

**_A/N:_ **_**Hey! So I went a little old school today because there was no electricity in my area. I wrote this chapter on paper and transcribed when the power came back on. It was not cute.**_

_**Anyone catching the similarities of the last few chapter titles to Ejami quotes? **_

_**Hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

* * *

Heat was the first thing that registered when Sami awoke. Arousal snaked a path across her body to center at the apex of her legs. She looked down to see EJ smirking up at her, his broad shoulders separating them so he had a clear view of her.

"Hello, sweetheart. Good dreams?" He asked as his hands stroked her.

Sami jerked in response to his play and felt her body release yet another flood of desire.

"Better waking up," She mewled on a breath.

"I need to have a talk with my dream self if he's leaving you unsatisfied."

"Who says I was dreaming about you?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Smirking devilishly at her, he teased her, easing two fingers inside. Sami groaned loud and long at his touch.

"You were saying?" He teased.

"Oh God, EJ!"

"Yes, it was something like that. You called out my name, hips thrusting searching for my fingers… or was it for this?" He rubbed his hardness against her leg.

"EJ," she breathed.

If that moment was any indication of the pleasure that awaited her, there was no way, she could say stop this.

"EJ!" She screamed as she crested, but he was relentless. "I-I can't," She sang, sure that her body had been wrung of everything and yet, when he moved over her and in her, she felt her body priming for more.

"Yes. You. Can." Each word was punctuated by a thrust. "You feel so amazing Samantha. I could stay here forever."

His words inflamed her ever higher and Sami brought him down to her, desperate for his kiss. His mouth possessed her just as his entire body did, plundering her depths until she was hanging on for dear life. It wasn't long before the tightening of her body became unbearable.

"Come with me, EJ," She whispered, lightly biting on his ear.

That was all he needed as his thrusts sped up, his own cries matching hers.

EJ flopped beside her, pulling her body into his as they tried to catch their breath.

"You know," she started after a while, "I swore I was going to take you in my mouth until you were screaming, but you keep distracting me."

"Don't you like my distractions?"

Sami turned to face him, "Wipe that smug grin off your face Dimera. I love your distractions, but it's your turn."

"You don't have to convince me, but we do need to talk."

"Can't we have a few more minutes?"

"We've had a few hours darling, and it's important. Philip Kiriakis called me with some information."

"Philip? What kind of information?"

So he gave her the entire run-down of the conversation.

By the end Samantha was up and pacing, having thrown on EJ's shirt.

"Are you kidding me? That psychotic son of a bitch is not dead and he's the one trying to kill me?"

"Samantha," EJ cut into her ranting, "Was my father informed of the murdered women and the Raven's feather?"

"Of course, Marco told him."

"Marco?" EJ's brows furrowed as he asked. "The same Marco, who has been sent on assignment and that you can't get in contact with?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Samantha," he sat up. "We have to consider the possibility that my father is involved…"

"No."

"Samantha…"

"No, EJ. He wouldn't do it."

"Are we talking about the same man?" he asked and Sami could hear the frustration in his voice. "The man who replace Anthony with Andre, the man who kidnapped Alexandra. Bloody hell, the man who kidnapped your parents when you were a child."

Still, she shook her head, "My parents were his enemies and your siblings crossed him…" She held up her hand as he gave a snort. "_Ho giurato a lui. Lui non mi avrebbe mai tradito , come avrei mai tradito_. If Andre is still alive," She continued voice hard, "I will put him down."

EJ shook his head and mumbled, "I hope your loyalty, my love, is not unfounded." Louder, he asked, as she gathered her clothes, "Where are you going?"

"To find Marcel and Nereo, I want a city wide search for him. I'm going to kill the bastard."

* * *

As Philip returned to his office at Titan, he was surprised to find his father sitting at his desk.

"So, you felt the need to call EJ Dimera?" Victor said in lieu of a greeting.

"What the hell, Dad?" Philip answered to cover his surprise, though really he shouldn't be startled that Victor knew mere hours after he made the call.

The elder Kiriakis raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"So?" He challenged, putting down the papers in his hand before facing his father head on.

"Don't you think Stefano knows his own creation's calling card?"

"Well, unless EJ is an infallible actor, he didn't know."

Victor actually looked surprised, "What did you say?"

"EJ didn't know about André."

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as I can be, about a phone conversation that was supposed to be secure."

Victor ignored the dig, instead speaking as though to himself, "What are you up to, you bastard?"

"What?"

"Stefano knows and yet he didn't tell his son. Philip, I want you to stay out of this."

"The hell I will!" Philip shouted, "Not when he's killing innocent women and after my nephew's mother."

Victor stood from his seat, "Philip! You will obey in this! André is a sociopath. He will kill without hesitation or remorse and he only ever answered to one master and that is Stefano."

"But why Sami? She works for him at his company."

"A decision I regret not intervening in," Victor admitted. "She's an asset at Dimera Enterprises, but I wonder if that is all she does for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. As for Stefano, little he does makes sense outside his own warped mind."

"If Stefano is controlling Andre, she and EJ are going to need help and I am going to give it to them."

He stared down Victor for a long moment, letting his father know of his determination. Then he turned and stalked out of his office.

* * *

_**Italian Words**_

_**Ho giurato a lui. Lui non mi avrebbe mai tradito , come avrei mai tradito - I am sworn to him. He would not betray me just as I would never betray him**_


	17. Darkness Closes In

EJ stood lingering in the dark outside his father's safe house waiting for her, Samantha, to exit. He smiled as he thought about her, how just hours before she had been lying in his arms, warm, sated. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he called to mind what it had felt like to have her in his arms, just breathing, sweet puffs wafting across his neck, her warm body draped across his, silky smooth golden hair spread across his shoulder. He remembered moving the covers away from her body, to drink in the sight of her, following his eyes with a light touch of his fingers. He glided over her shoulders first, and then the sweet softness of her breast, flicking its tip, which still stood erect because of his ministration, and then to the dip of her waist, the curve of her hips and the light smattering of curls between her legs that proved she was a natural blonde. She had shifted then, maybe in response to the cool air on her body, and he couldn't resist tasting her, watching her awaken with desire in her eyes and the evidence of pleasure on her thighs. He could still remember the taste of her on his tongue, tangy and tart and oh, so, Samantha. He could have stayed forever.

He opened his eyes as he remembered what happened next. After their talk, she had left his room and she had gone directly to his father to inform him of what had happened in the day, for some reason keeping his talk with Philip from the man. EJ had watched the man closely, but Stefano had always been a superb actor. In all the years his son had known him, he could never find any 'tells' and so often had to depend on his intuition, and that feeling deep inside was telling him the Phoenix was at it again, up to his eyeballs in plots.

EJ couldn't fathom his motivation, why, if he had kept his cousin alive, he would release that scourge onto Salem and more importantly onto Samantha. He didn't know why she would be a target, but he did know he wouldn't let her face it alone.

The Dimera heir did a double take as the woman emerged from the door. If he hadn't kissed and loved every inch of her body, he wouldn't have known it was her. Dark hair and violet eyes that seemed to glow like an animal's in the night greeted him. She walked with intent in a black sweater, pants and combat boots that were probably steel-tipped. EJ watched as she pulled on her gloves, seemingly focused on them, and he almost missed the quick movement at her side as she drew a knife.

"I hope you don't plan to use that darling." He spoke, knowing she was ready to let the knife fly. He wondered how she gained the predilection for throwing knives and determined to ask, the next time they were in bed.

"Only if you won't stop sneaking up on me." She replied, turning to him, her scowl easily identifiable.

"Where are you going Samantha or should I say Ombra?"

She switched to Italian, "Dammi qualsiasi nome che si desidera, capo bastone."

This time he was the one that was scowling, "Is that what I am to you?"

The expression on her face morphed to blank indifference, "While I do what I do, yes."

His voice turned cold, for he was angry, "Then where are you going, Shadow?"

"To check an abandoned community home where Andre may be residing."

"By yourself?" He asked, having been in the meeting. "Teams of two were supposed to be going out."

"For everyone, but me."

"No. I will accompany you."

"I can do my job!" It was the first time the air of indifference had cracked as she became angry.

"E come ho detto, un amico nostro," He stated pulling the rank she had thrown in his face. "Io acoompany te."

"As you wish," her voice was hard.

EJ hadn't wanted to push this way, but he would do anything, include fighting against the woman herself to ensure that Samantha was safe. It seemed she was back to running away from what was between them, or at least pretending it didn't exist while she fought in her mob wars, but he couldn't. It had not taken long for her to be firmly entrenched in his heart.

He didn't know it would be like this, didn't know he had the capacity to feel like this. He had thought somehow the part of him that was from Stefano had broken any chance for true affection. Growing up around Edmund and his mother, he had seen the type of unconditional love poets wrote about. His stepfather had seen the woman underneath all the ramblings of vampires and evil and was as much in love with his mum now, as the day he met her. Stefano's type of love was based on control and obsession, and now the woman he… cared deeply for had a profound sense of loyalty to a man that would not think twice to destroy her.

EJ wanted to believe his father had nothing to do with this, but he knew, he just knew it and since Samantha was determined, he would watch her back.

As soon as they arrived at the former community home, Samantha motioned to him and they circled the place looking for any sign of life or any entry points. Most of the windows were boarded up and there was no way he could see inside, but no lights were on. He met Samantha at the back, where a door hovered slightly ajar, an ominous invitation if he ever saw one. A cold feeling raced down his spine, as he entered on point, Samantha covering him from behind.

The place was cold, colder than a frozen hell and not too far off in appearance. What little had been left had been ravaged, so that the place was torn apart. They entered each room, clearing it before moving on to the other.

They came into one room, as he flashed the light over the place, his breath caught.

"Out!" he shouted to Samantha, but it was too late.

The snap of the door closing was the final sound. As the sweet smell of gas filtered into the room, he wondered if this was the end.

* * *

_**Italian Words**_

_**Dammi qualsiasi nome che si desidera, capo bastone.****\- Give me any name you want, underboss.**_

_**E come ho detto, un amico nostro, io acoompany te.- And as I said, friend of ours, I will accompany you.**_


	18. Nevermore

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who is reading! Chapter title is taken from Edgar Allen Poe's poem The Raven.**_

* * *

If Sami Brady had three wishes, the first thing she would wish for was a normal relationship with her son. Having him so young, hadn't been easy, especially since she was so screwed up herself, searching — ever searching for that unconditional love she had never received. They had too many ups and downs over the years and she had always wanted it to change.

Her second wish would be for a lifetime in EJ's arms. Having met mere days ago, it was surprising how quickly he had found his way into her heart. She had often thrown the word love around to men who didn't deserve it, but for the first time in a long time it felt genuine. She didn't have to fight or scheme or try to force him, she felt cared for just for being 'Samantha'.

Finally, she would wish that whoever in hell kept knocking her unconscious would die a painful death and if it was Andre Dimera, a permanent one.

Groaning, she opened her eyes, trying to take in the room — locked into the chair as she was, with metal bands — but a flood light blinded her to anything beyond her own feet.

"EJ!" She screamed, trying to locate him. If anything happened to him she would never forgive herself. She had been the one stubborn enough to think she could handle freaking Andre and his psychotic behavior.

An eerily cheerful voice came out in response, "The Shadow is awake! The Shadow is awake! The Shadow is awake!"

It was said as if a child's game and Sami felt a chill run down her back.

"You bastard show yourself!"

Another high pitched sound emerged from somewhere. This time it sounded like a giggle.

_What the…_

The light dimmed, and she heard the shuffle of feet. Finally blinking the spots from her eyes, she saw EJ, he was breathing at least, but out cold, the press of cold steel against his throat held by Andre; or at least she thought it was Andre. The figure staring back at her seemed too emaciated for the man who had consented to take Tony's face. His skin was pale enough to resemble a ghost and stretched thin over protruding cheek bones. His once thick shock of hair had thinned considerably, graying. He looked more like an apparition than a man. The kicker was that his altered appearance wasn't the strangest thing about him, instead the fact that he seemed to be having a conversation with someone, and there was no one there gave her pause.

_Good God!_ She thought as he finally turned to address her. _They were at the mercy of a madman._

"Welcome, Samantha or should I say Shadow" his arm, made a sweeping gesture as though standing before a crowd, with pomp and circumstance, "to the den of the Raven. Your greatness shall be forged in fire and blood and I shall light the flame. Look on your precious Elvis. Don't worry, I gave him a little something extra, so he would not disturb us."

If looks alone could kill, he would be dead as she glared at him.

He roughly grabbed and lifted EJ's head, baring his throat while bringing the blade ever closer. He nicked him, the small drop of blood gripping his attention as he stared fascinated. Sami screamed, cursing him with everything in her, begging, pleading that he leave EJ unharmed.

Andre shook his head as though trying to clear it, before speaking to her, "He will die unless you are willing to do what is necessary. Look behind you."

Sami didn't want to take her eyes off EJ, afraid she would lose him if she did, but as Andre motioned behind her again, she knew she had no choice. She gasped for there was another trussed up and gagged, his wide eyes taking in the room. She didn't know him, had never met him.

"Now, in war my dear," he began as though speaking to a student, "There will be casualties, innocents who stand in the way and they must be removed. Now, kill him."

"What?"

"You have skill with a blade. You will use one of your knives and kill our friend over there."

"And if I don't?"

"Then your precious EJ, the favored heir, will die and you will live knowing you could have saved him."

"Samantha?" EJ stirred, saying her name.

"See, he's calling for you." His laugh was maniacal. In the next moment one of her hands were released, but nothing else, she still couldn't move except to grab her knife, and she knew just where she would bury it, In Andre's throat.

Even unstable as he was, he had thought of that.

"If you try to kill me, I will slit his throat." He swore.

He was crouched EJ's chair, body hidden from her view. If she tried she would not kill him, merely injure him and he still had EJ, but she had a clear view of the man behind her.

She had committed vicious acts before, this was nothing new, except she knew by his cardigan and bowtie that this was a man Andre had picked off the street. An innocent and she had never killed one of those.

"This man is of no consequence," the demon hissed from his corner, "no importance to you, forfeit his life to save your beloved and then you shall be worthy."

She didn't answer his insane ramblings. Worthy? Worthy of what? All she knew was that she couldn't let EJ die. Couldn't let his life be snuffed out as though it meant nothing. Seeing the knife against his throat had been a wake up call. She knew now she couldn't live in a world without him in it.

So, taking a deep breath, she settled herself, feeling the weight of the knife in her hand. Looking at the man against the wall, as his eyes widened in realization, tears running freely down his cheeks. She glanced back at EJ, resolved and she threw.


	19. Light Overwhelms

_Sami gave a groan of frustration as the knife hit the wall instead of the man-shaped target Marco had set up. _

_Her mentor smiled and teasingly said, "You're the one who wanted to learn to use knives, Shadow."_

_"When you face lethal injection for murdering someone with a gun, it kinda puts a damper on all things firearm related. Besides, I already know how to gun, as you well know. This is a challenge." It was a point of pride for her. She usually went home with bruises the size of the continent after kickboxing, couldn't throw knives worth a damn. Target shooting was the only thing Marco hadn't knocked her on her ass with. She was as good if not better than him. It was the one thing she could thank her father for, teaching her how to shoot._

_"Then face the challenge, Ombra," he motioned to the board._

_"But it's a knife, what does pin-point precision matter anyway?" She stalled scowling at the target on the wall._

_He walked toward her and with a slight shake of his head asked, "Bene, I'm an attacker, where do you throw for maximum damage?"_

_"The neck." She shrugged, thinking it was obvious._

_"In quale altro luogo?"_

_Sami raised an eyebrow at his switch to Italian. She had started learning it as soon as she had gone to Stefano for a job. Almost all of his contacts and business associates spoke Italian and Sami didn't want to be left out simply because she hadn't taken the time to learn the language, but just like the knife throwing it was an uphill battle. "The, uh, abdomen?"_

_"Che ho ditto il massimo danno." __He stood, arms crossed in front of him._

_"Can we go back to English?"_

_"No. Come si diventa fluente in Italiano se non la pratica."_

_"Il petto?" She was faltering already._

_"Qualora sul petto?"_

_"I, uh… "_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. It was a pointed gesture and Sami knew she was about to learn an important lesson, but she wasn't one to admit defeat so she countered, stubborn as always, "So, what about you? I'm the attacker. Where do you put your knife?"_

_"Eye." He turned around, and in the blink of an eye had embedded a knife into the object's eye. "There isn't anyone that won't stop with a knife to an eye. Aimed perfectly, it won't kill, just maim. If you're in a headlock, then neck or upper, inner thigh. Cutting the femoral is almost as effective as cutting the carotid and there are other parts of the body for maximum damage. Precision is key, Ombra. It's only in the movies that every attacker will go down if you stab them in the stomach. I've seen men high on adrenaline kill, even with a bullet to an abdomen, so if you're going to do this, you have to do it right."_

_Sami nodded and went back to her target practice._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she settled herself. There was a familiarity in the weight of the knife in her hand. Looking at the man against the wall, his eyes widened in realization, tears running freely down his cheeks, his life tied to her choice and to the man she… loved.

She could admit it now, for just the thought of anything happening to EJ, threatened to cripple her. He was everything unexpected. She hadn't been looking for him, certain that she would never find love again, and even more certain that she would never let another man have her heart, but it hadn't been a choice. He swept in there of his own volition. Though she tried to fight it, EJ Dimera wasn't someone she could shake. He had asked if she believed they were soul mates and she couldn't admit it then, was too afraid that the exhilarating feelings she held would burn out, but looking at him now, she knew he was her soul mate. In fact, she preferred the Italian translation 'twin soul', her other half and there was no way she would ever let him be hurt. So resolved, she threw.

Andre's shriek of pain echoed in the otherwise quiet of the room and just as Marco had taught her so long ago, he dropped, clutching the side of his face, blood immediately spurting. Sami didn't bother to waste time feeling proud. It had worked. She had saved EJ and an innocent man and she knew without a doubt, it was what he would have wanted.

Pulling on the hinge of the metal restraints, she fought to unlatch herself, ignoring the drops of blood as metal cut into her wrist. She sped up, working frantically as movement began behind her amid the cries of pain. She gave a grunt of triumph as her bonds came undone, immediately turning around to find EJ and Andre, and while EJ sat obviously fighting the effects of the drug he had been given, that little weasel Andre was scampering to the door on the far corner of the room. Sami looked around for anything to use against him, but there was nothing. She started to pursue him when the soft call of her name, stopped her in her tracks.

_EJ._

_Fuck!_ She couldn't leave the man she loved there to pursue Andre. She had her shot at him once and she would again, of that she was sure.

Stooping, she caressed his face with her fingers, "EJ I need you to open your eyes, okay?"

His eyelids fluttered as though he fought to obey her command.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes, please?"

"Samantha," he slurred and Sami almost cried with relief, as his eyes opened.

As she worked to untie him, the sound of footsteps coming her way put her on alert. She stood assuming position, standing between EJ and the open door, ready to take on whoever came through. There was no way she was going down without a fight.

"Philip?" Sami said, surprised when Lucas' brother burst in, carrying a gun, three armed thugs behind him.

He dropped the weapon before looking around, "I think we need to talk, Sami, but first let's get Dimera some help."

* * *

_**Italian Words**_

_**Ombra - Shadow**_

_**Bene - Alright**_

_**In quale altro luogo – Where else?**_

_**Che ho ditto il massimo danno – I said for maximum damage**_

_**Il petto – The chest**_

_**Qualora sul petto – What part of the chest?**_


	20. A Past That Haunts

Sami paced outside EJ's room, keeping a vigilant watch, as much for protection as to give Lexi some time to assess him without her hovering. He was alert and talking, claiming he didn't need a doctor, but for how much longer he had been unconscious than her, she wanted to make sure, nay needed to make sure he was going to be fine. They had kept his admission quiet, wanting the police to know nothing about the incident and while Lexi was far from alright with that, she was willing to give them a little time before she called the authorities and so there was only left Philip to be taken care of. While Sami had been more than happy for his assistance in getting EJ to the hospital, she was wary of his assertion that they needed to talk. Besides the call he had with EJ, she didn't have a clue what he knew. It was interesting that from that conversation he had almost sounded… protective.

Sami and Philip's relationship had never been great. There was a certain amount of apathy in the early days. They were not in the same age group and so he had spent more time with Shawn-D and Belle growing up. Then as they got older he was simply Lucas' brother and the guy in love with her sister. After her stint as Stan there was certainly no love lost between them, and when she went to work for Stefano he had become simply a part of a rival family, which made his help even more mysterious.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself as he rounded the corner.

"Sami," Philip nodded his head, "How's Dimera?"

"You could call him EJ," she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I could," He answered, a smirk on his face.

"Lexi's still in with him, but he was awake and alert."

"Good, that gives a few minutes to talk."

She nodded reluctantly as they moved away from the hustle and bustle of the nurses' station to a secluded corner. Sami made sure she was well within sight of EJ's door before she turned to Philip.

"Look, I am grateful for your help, but how did you know where we were?"

"I had… _EJ's_ car tagged."

"What? Why?"

"Because I knew sooner or later _you_ would need my help and you guys seem to be joined at the hip lately… "

Sami's eyes widened in surprise, "Why would_ I_ need your help?"

"I'm not stupid, Sami. I'm the one who told EJ that Andre was back in town and when all those blond hair, blue eyed women turned up dead, I figured his obsession with you had returned with him."

"What? What obsession?"

He looked at her incredulously, "He's been obsessed or at least fascinated by you for a long time or have you forgotten how he helped you get a revenge on half of Salem."

Andre had been obsessed with her?

At the time, she had thought it was Tony Dimera that had been helping her get revenge on all those that had wronged her, simply because he was her friend. Finding out it was Andre at the helm pretending to be Tony had been shocking and she had chalked it up to him being psychotic enough to enjoy the destruction she had wrought as Stan.

But was Philip right? Had Andre been fixated on her?

Sending a cutting glance in his direction, she said, "I haven't forgotten."

"Though, what bothers me now is the bigger question. Why didn't Stefano tell you or his son that Andre was back?"

"What are you talking about? Stefano doesn't know that Andre is back."

"Do you really think Stefano isn't the one pulling the strings? For God's sake he kept Tony imprisoned for twenty years. If anyone knew Andre's calling card, it would be him."

She shook her head in denial, "No. If Stefano knew he would have told me, he would have told EJ. It doesn't make sense for him to want us dead."

"And why is that, Sami? What are you to Dimera?"

"What's your angle? Why do you care?" She countered.

To her surprise, he stopped, face looking troubled, "Consider it an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"Not doing anything about my brother." He stated as he walked away

_Oh God, Lucas! Did he know? _

She raised her hand to her throat, an involuntary action.. He couldn't possibly know. She hadn't told anyone about that night, not even Marco, knowing that if he knew the truth, he Lucas would be dead in the halfway house he resided in. The images of that night came flooding in.

_Sami had been sitting at the island in their apartment finishing up dinner. Lucas was late and he usually was since he had started drinking again. It began a few weeks ago, after a hard day, he had broken and given in. Distraught, he had called his sponsor and went to an AA meeting. He had come home and asked for her forgiveness and he had started again on day one, eager to get his sobriety back on track. But another hard day had come, and another, and another and well, drinking had seemed like the solution. Sami had gone herself to talk to Maggie to see what she could do for him, but the older woman had told her that until Lucas was ready she couldn't do anything. She had even suggested that Sami leave for a while, but she couldn't do that, Couldn't just pick up and leave when things got rough. Lucas had forgiven her for all sorts of things, the least she could do was stick with him. _

_When she heard him fumbling with the key in the lock, she couldn't stop the answering thump of her heart as she quickly rose and washed the plate before loading the dishwasher and setting her his plate. _

_Sami's heart picked up speed as she heard the door open. Despite this she put on a cheery voice, "Hey honey. You had a good day?"_

_He barely grunted a greeting before moving to the kitchen top of the refrigerator when he kept his stash. Sami had dumped them one day and the blow up had been enough to make her fearful of ever doing it again. He didn't break stride, once and her heart sunk as she realized tonight was going to be one of those nights. _

_ "Dinner is on the table when you are hungry. I'm just going to go and take a nap."_

_Too wound up, she never went to sleep, but somehow being out of his sight kept her safe from his ramblings. He wouldn't ever come in and some night she was able to drift off until he did. For the most part, though she tried to stay out of his way._

_That night, however, he came into their bedroom. _

_"You bitch, you tried to take my son!" Sami woke up to his fingers wrapped tightly around her neck._

_"Lucas please!" She eked out, but he wasn't stopping. Scrambling for anything, she grabbed the lamp at the bedside, as black spots danced in her vision, and crashed it over his head._

_He didn't go down, but the hit to the head brought him back to the present, horror etched on his face for what he had been doing._

_"I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." He stumbled out of the bedroom and finally out of the apartment._

_Sami took great gasping gulps of breaths, tears flowing down her cheeks as she realized what could have happened. She needed to get out. She couldn't live like this. Not even to get Will back from Switzerland._

_She grabbed a small overnight bag and dumped the necessities inside, before changing into a turtleneck shirt to hide the bruises she was sure would form. Getting into her car, she drove to her Grandma's pub, but it was just her luck that her dad and Uncle Bo, Uncle Steve and Aunt Kayla were all there. When they saw her bag, they had laid into her for screwing up again and letting Lucas kick her out before even listening to what had happened. _

_The rage had built inside her, hatred for these sanctimonious hypocrites who cared more for the sound of their voices than her well being, growing. She didn't scream, she didn't explain, she just picked up her bag, went to the Dimera mansion and never looked back._

"Sami," Lexi's voice brought her out of those dark thoughts.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. It looks like just a sedative. I've sent off a Tox screen just to sure but he's awake, alert, oriented and showing no other signs and symptoms so we think he's going to be okay."

"Thank God!"

"He's been asking about you, so you can go ahead and see him."

"Thank you Lexi and thanks for not calling the police."

"He's my brother," the woman shrugged, sending a smile her way as she walked off.

Sami moved toward his room, feeling lighter already just from knowing he was okay.


	21. I Love You

As Sami leaned down to give him a kiss, his lips remained impassive.

She drew back, eying him warily, "Are you alright?"

"Should I be?" EJ's eyes met hers, he was trying to control it but he was furious.

"Yes. Lexi said… "

"I'm not talking about my health, I am talking about yours, Samantha."

"What? I'm not hurt."

"What if you had been by yourself? What if you had killed?"

Her face settled into a look of incredulity as she answered, "I know you were knocked out most of the time EJ, but I'm the one who saved your ass in there along with some other random guy."

"This isn't about what you can and can't do, Samantha. You need to be guarded with that sociopath out there."

"I think if tonight has proven anything, it's that I can take care of myself." She repeated her stance and EJ had the sudden urge to throw his hands up to the heavens.

While she saw tonight as a victory, he couldn't help thinking about the many ways it could've gone wrong, how easily he would have lost her.

"You don't get it do you?" He shouted and he could see her getting pissed.

"Get what?" She screamed, fists clenched as though she was seriously contemplating hitting him. "That you're a freaking Neanderthal? Or that clearly you think I should stay like a good little woman in the kitchen!"

"Would you shut up? As if I could ever think that about you! You have no idea how much I love you. I would not survive if I lost you. You think that I don't want you saving me that I for your silly reason I think you're incapable? You aren't and that's what scares me half to death. If I had awoken to you hurt or dead I would have been inconsolable, Samantha!"

His rant stopped her own. Staring at him, eyes wide, she repeated as though in awe, "You… you said you loved me.

"I… "

"EJ, I love you too."

The sound he made he would later describe as something far more manly, but it was as close to a whimper as he could get, his eyes widening as she almost ran to him, his joy complete.

It was a race to get Lexi to give the all clear so he could go home. They wouldn't have the toxicology results for a few days, but judging by the fact that he no longer had any symptoms and his blood parameters were all normal, she allowed him to go home once he promised to rest and with an admonition to return if he suffered from any dizziness, confusion, drowsiness, blurred vision and more. It was quite the laundry list. If he was quite honest, rest was the last thing on his mind.

_She loves me! _His mind had that on constant repeat. An indescribable happiness had flooded in.

Getting back to the mansion, not even his suspicions about his father could wreck his elations. He was happy beyond compare especially when his woman let out a girlish giggle as he pulled her upstairs and to his bed. She would perform her duties as Ombra later, would be the dutiful enforcer after he had his way with her and he intended to have his way.

This time was different as he undressed her knowing that she was the woman he loved and that he was loved in return changed everything. He took his time. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he motioned to her.

"Undress for me," he commanded, as he pulled off his own shirt.

EJ could see the hint of vulnerability, but their love pushed through. Her eyes shining with trust, she discarded her shoes before slowly pulling her black sweater over her head. He let out a breath at the sight of her topless. He was sure that Venus had nothing on her beauty. Hair smooth spun as gold silk, the smooth grace of her neck and shoulders, the bounty of her breasts, almost spilling forth from her bra. That would be his starting place.

EJ watched as she undid her pants, sliding them over her hips in a move so sensuous he had to bite his lip from groaning out loud. When she turned giving him a full view of her ass, he wanted to keep her there, but that would be for later.

She turned back around, the licentious smile on her lips, let him know she knew how much the sight of her turned him on. She held his gaze as she reached back unclasping her bra, teasingly holding it against her breasts before finally letting it fall to the floor.

EJ deliberately kept his gaze locked on hers, before dipping his eyes, loving that her body responded to his. He looked up again, watching as her breaths came in harsher pants. As fingers reached for the waistband of her panties he stood, placing a hand out to stop her with a whispered, "Let me."

"You smell so amazing, darling," he whispered, from his perch on the floor.

He stood, viewing Samantha's swollen lips, a product he was sure of her biting hem, pulling her towards the bed. The carnal haze they were in making her follow him unquestioningly. He was grateful in turn for the trust that let her be completely naked, while he had barely lost his shirt, but EJ needed the extra barrier his pants provided. It would keep him from loosing it before he got to do all the wicked things he had planned for her. Kicking off his shoes he scooted up the bed, dragging her with him to straddle his hard body. She seemed content to let him run this encounter, a fact he was more than thankful for. He lifted his knees, settling her on his lower thighs so that her entire body was bared for his perusal and EJ drank his fill.

"Sweetheart, I think your breasts are growing more magnificent by the day." He teased, burying his face in their soft warmth for a long moment.

"Um, EJ… "

"Yes love," he answered, voice muffled as his head was sandwiched between them.

"EJ," she giggled, a sound that never failed to bring joy to him.

He finally lifted his head to kiss her, a smile on both their lips. Soon all humor was gone as they spent time tasting each other.

"Wait, wait," She grabbed his wrist, stopping him, and with a loud, almost plaintive groan dragged his mouth away from her body.

"You… I was about to… "

"That was the idea, darling."

"No," she pushed on his shoulders until he was lying back on the bed.

"You're always distracting me!" She moved down his body, "This time I'm going to make you lose your mind."

As she lowered his zipper, he answered, "Far be it from me to deny the lady."


	22. I Trust You

Sami couldn't remember a time when she had been this turned on. She fought the urge to rub against EJ's leg like an animal in heat. Looking at him from her position between his legs, she admired the sight before her. He was as close to perfect as she had ever seen.

She scoffed at her younger self who had admired the men in her company so avidly, because next to EJ they all appeared as garden gnomes — woefully inadequate, short and one warped person's definition of decoration — while EJ was gorgeous and a tremendously lover. She loved the strong line of his jaw, the width of his shoulders, the dips and curves of his abs. They all came together to form this man.

_She loved him._

Love was a word she had often used willy-nilly in the past to justify her actions. Sami Brady had used it like a bludgeon, trying to force others to care for her simply because she cared for them, but love with EJ was nothing like that. It was true in a way that it hadn't been with Austin or Lucas or Brandon. There were no schemes, no games. EJ knew all of her just as she knew all about him and they loved each other not in spite of, but because of the little nuances.

Sami placed a quick kiss on his treasure trial, smiling as the muscles beneath jumped. He was so damn responsive to her. Unbuttoning his pants, she lowered the zipper, giggling as he sprung out sans underwear.

"Commando? You're a bad man, Mr. Dimera. You're just lucky I like a little bad."

His eyes were on her, but he seemed incapable of speech any longer with her mouth in close proximity to him. Sami pulled at his pants and once they were discarded by impatient fingers, she settled down admiring how pink and flushed it was.

EJ was bigger than any man she had been with before, the stretch of him inside her making her other lovers seem like children. It didn't hurt that he knew exactly what to do with such a big toy.

"Samantha…" he groaned.

It was her turn to play though, so she licked one long stripe from base to tip, savoring his musky scent and salty sweet taste. With another lick, she watched as he gripped the bedsheet tightly between his fingers, back arched.

His hips snapped up, as though the thought of leaving her was unfathomable and Sami's hands came down, grounding his hips as she continued to pleasure him.

Trembling fingers reached out, gripping her hair firmly, but not painfully as erotic gasps emerged from his lips. Seeing him like this, the big bad Dimera writhing underneath her, totally at her mercy, turned her on so much.

It was a call she couldn't ignore and so it seemed neither could EJ. Tightening his fingers in her hair, he pulled her off, eyes blazing as he spoke.

"Not in your mouth," he pulled her up, positioning her over him.

Eyes widening, her desire flared wanting that too. Sami rose onto her knees ready to sink onto him, but his hands on her hips stopped her.

She moaned, desperate hands grasping at his own willing him to let her finish what he started.

"Tell me you love me." His voice emerged filled with need.

"I love you, EJ!" She answered with a gasp.

"Tell me you won't ever leave me."

"I will never leave you."

"Tell me…" She placed a finger to his lips and keeping her eyes locked on his she said, "I trust you."

That was all he needed. Sami finally felt his grip ease as he allowed her to finally take him inside, both moaning at the final joining. She let out a small shriek as he flipped her over then, bringing her leg to his shoulder, opening her up to his powerful strokes as he pounded into her, a pleasure so exquisite she didn't know if she would survive it.

"EJ!" Sami screamed as her body finally reached its peak.

"Samantha!" His answering shout erupted as he too hit the crescendo.

EJ collapsed as they came down, both far too spent to move from their current position.

After catching his breath, he rolled off of her.

"Bloody hell! I'm dead, darling."

"I really hope not," she teased, snuggling into his side.

"You'll be the death of me yet!" He exclaimed, leaning down for a kiss.

Sami smiled into the caress, enjoying the post-orgasmic glow between them. Her thoughts, however, were not so quiet as EJ laid next to her.

"I trust you," Sami repeated deliberately.

"I trust you too, my darling," came his immediate reply.

"I trust you and if you think your father has something to do with Andre's reappearance, I… believe you."

EJ turned to her then, eyes wide, "Samantha, I don't want to be right, I don't, sweetheart, but I fear I am."

"I fear you are too." She admitted, quietly. "And I might have a way to prove it."

"How?"

"Do you know about the secret passageways in the mansion?"


	23. Trust But Verify

The room was eerily silent, a direct contrast to the dissonance in his head. The Rcven wanted her dead—lifeless aqua eyes, flaxen hair, bathing in her blood — it excited him.

Andre, for his part, was swollen with pride. In all these years she was the first to mark him, mar him beyond repair. He had known it then, as he knew it now, a vengeful, vicious queen, soft ivory skin, sparkling azure eyes and golden hair hiding an unforgiving fist. Shadow was but a part of her, shadow and light.

He used the mirror to bandage the damaged eye, the pain inconsequential as it proved she was strong; he always knew she was strong.

_Leave her be._

The command came in a whisper. It was the one voice he still loathed. Whether apparition or shared consciousness, he did not know, for he spoke the least.

"Welcome back, cousin."

He dipped his head mockingly, smiling at the reflection, his eyes, seeing two faces, one his own and the other, well, this visage belonged to him first.

_Do not harm her!_

It was louder now, drowning out the others with words he cared not hear.

"I cannot. I am the purifying fire, the forger of Kings. If she is to rule, blood must be shed!"

_No! It is a lie! You are a murderer, a liar and a thief._

"I am the Phoenix's hand of wrath."

_Father lies well. He is manipulating you for his own gain. Listen to me!_

"I won't listen to you. Leave me!" He screamed at his reflection, at Anthony, who stared back.

"Leave me!" He screamed again, slamming his forehead into the glass, intent on never again seeing that knowing grin.

"Leave me!" Each demand was punctuated by a hit of his head against the glass until there was nothing but broken glass and blood. He did it until he could not hear his cousin's words in his ear and he was the Raven once more.

EJ and Sami remained in bed until the first light of day, discussing their approach to the different players in this dangerous game.

Stefano was the first obstacle and one of the more dangerous.

Sami felt her stomach burn as he called her daughter, expressing concern as they met with him first thing in the morning. She was now unsure if it was truly heartfelt. She watched him closely, but the man was a master manipulator and if he lied, she could get no inkling of it. His outrage was, of course, flawless, his shock a thing to behold, as they confirmed that Andre was indeed the psychotic killer roaming the streets of Salem. He ranted and raved, calling Marcel to institute guards around them both. When Sami intimated that now might be a good time for Marco's return, he assured her, that Marco was handling a delicate matter. She acquiesced, but it was curious that a man who was seemingly concerned about whatever machinations Andre Dimera had planned did not want his most skilled _soldata_ searching.

As they left Stefano's presence, Sami wondered if her trust in the Phoenix had blinded her because now that she had opened her eyes, she knew something didn't quite add up. Oh, he played the part well, but all was not right.

After that meeting, she made a quick call to Joe to make sure the police had not gotten wind of their abduction last night. She had been a bit worried that the 'professor' from the night before would suddenly have an attack of conscience in the daylight. It seemed his gratitude for her saving his life and the compensation they had made sure he received had kept him from going to the police.

Next, while Sami called her boss, EJ called the legal department for time off. There was no way they could dispatch Andre, deal with Stefano and go to work. She was going to miss it, but it was impossible just then.

With those loose ends tied up, there were only two things left. The first, find out if Stefano's wings were hovering over Andre and to find and kill the demented man in question. Andre had shown a penchant for Dimera resurrections and she had no doubt, he had survived his trauma, no matter how much she wished he were rotting in a ditch.

"Alright sweetheart, what's next?" Ej's voice cut into her musings.

"We listen in on an old bird."

_Any man who didn't love a brilliant, headstrong woman had to be daft in the head_, EJ thought as he watched Samantha set up the listening device.

He loved seeing her like this, competent, in-charge, determined. There was something astounding about being chosen by a woman like this, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself was a huge turn on.

Reining in his rampant libido, he went to the chair next to her as she turned the listening device on. Samantha knew the inner workings of security at the Dimera mansion more than him and so it had been the intelligent move to let the more knowledgeable of the two have point. As enforcer Marko had been privy to the security checks by the guards and had been the only one besides the Phoenix to know the codes for every keypad in the house, the one of use to them being the one that led to his father's room. They had planted a bug easily enough and waited until Stefano retired to bed.

He heard his father's voice fill the room, _"Must we revisit this Diana?"_

_"__I promise sir, this is the last time I will bring it up."_

_"__Very well, then."_

_"__I am aware that you believe this the best course of action for when you are gone, but I beg to differ. You are dying Stefano and this time there will be no rising from the ashes."_

EJ's eyes widened in disbelief, his eyes immediately finding Samantha, whose eyes had also widened. It was unfathomable that his father should be dying, for in all the years, EJ had known him, he had always seemed so invincible, a force to be reckoned with at forty or at seventy.

"Your son is here and instead of spending your final moments with him, you are setting him up."

"To emerge triumphant. I am setting him up to emerge triumphant."

"And what of Sami? She had loyally served you for…"

"And I care for her as a daughter, but she must be strong, to strike without hesitation in vengeance to crush those who would seek to harm the family. To do that, to truly be the Shadow she must face an enemy more sinister than she has ever faced. I will not change my mind on this, Diana."

The long silence that followed was echoed by him and Samantha.

Finally the doctor released a long sigh and said, "Very well, sir."


	24. The Chill of Truth

_**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is reading!**_

_**Tashacat: Welcome, my darling! You're back. :) Che Diavolo= What the hell. Thanks for taking the time to review!**_

* * *

EJ drove far enough away to avoid suspicion, but near enough to keep the silver car and its driver in his sights as they wove through traffic. Unfortunately, it didn't take his mind off the things he had learned that day.

_"__Samantha…" He called to her._

_"__Samantha…" He repeated once again._

_She didn't stop pacing, rage filled mutterings coming from her mouth. EJ had seen the hurt in her eyes as she heard his father speaking. It mirrored his own for despite his belief that Stefano was involved, for once in his life he had wished to be wrong. The Phoenix had been the one to set them on this path, had let loose Andre in some crazy game to make him and Samantha prove themselves worthy as the heads of the family when he was gone; and wasn't that just the kicker? Stefano was dying and instead of telling his son, he opted to turn a rabid dog on him. Just another day in the Dimera household._

_EJ stepped forward, halting her progress and saw hurt, anger and lastly, determination in her eyes._

_"__He's dying." He said softly._

_"__And I am more than willing to help him on his way." Samantha answered vehemently._

_"__Samantha…"_

_"__Stop it!" She sent a glare his way. "Stop saying my name like that."_

_"__Like what?"_

_"__Like I should forget that that bastard set Andre on us, that he arranged this whole thing, endangering my _your life_, and mine in some sick and twisted game to prove us worthy of his fucking empire! Don't you dare!"_

_"__Damnit, I wasn't making excuses! I know he betrayed us!"_

_"__Do you?" Tears filled her eyes as she stepped away. "Because you were unconscious when that psychopath had a knife on you and threatened to slit your throat like a pig unless I killed someone innocent and I will never forgive that!"_

_"__Darling…" His voice softened, but she just swiped at her eyes continuing_

_"__I don't know why I'm surprised really, all his talk about loyalty was just bullshit. He so easily condemned the Bradys because I couldn't get a single helping hand when my boyfriend abused me, but he's exactly the same. No, he's worse because at least I knew what to expect from them a long time ago."_

_EJ grabbed her hand and turned her back around, "What did you say?"_

_He saw the shock register in her eyes as she realized what she had said._

_ "__Who. Was. It." He barely got out through gritted teeth, a deadly rage mounting._

_"__EJ," Samnatha gripped his fisting hands, "it doesn't matter."_

_"__The hell it doesn't!"_

_"__It doesn't matter because he's out of my life!"_

_"__And he will be permanently when they find the cowardly fucker in a ditch."_

_"__EJ, I'm not making excuses for him, but he's an alcoholic. When he came to make amends, they have to do that as part of their steps, I rearranged his face, okay? Besides, we have some other things to talk about."_

He had conceded the point for the moment, focusing back on his father, but knowing he was going to make it a priority when this was over.

They had talked and it had all come together then, Marco's mysterious assignment, Marcell's promotion to Stefano's guard. The old man had been in on it from the beginning and they knew to beat him they needed a plan. Philip's willingness to help would be invaluable because before the end, they would need as many friends as they could get. So while Samantha had gone to speak to the Kiriakis heir, he had put his driving record to good use to follow Marcell.

EJ watched as the man pulled in finally to one of Dimera Eneterprises industrial complexes. Parking down the street, he followed him. EJ moved through the darkened building quietly, listening for any sign of life, when without warning pain exploded at the back of his skull. The last thought he had as he fell to the ground was that Samantha was going to kill him.

* * *

The cold.

The first thing he got through was the freezing cold water as it crept, a deadly sentinel up his torso.

"I thought that might awaken sleeping beauty," a familiar voice, a familiar face came into his line of sight as his vision cleared.

"Andre?" He called out, as the water rose once more.

EJ let out a string of curses as it reached his waist. He was boubd, once again, hands and feet securely fastened as he was lowered into some kind of tank, the freezing water, the consistency of slush, causing him to shiver. He had the errant thought that he should probably be glad it wasn't acid.

His father's creation watched, a sinister smile on his face. EJ didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a response, but he couldn't help it. He shivered because there was little else he could do.

His body had little precious time to adjust before it crept higher and higher, back, chest shoulders, until he was sure he was blue in the face.

"You don't have to do this!" He tried, and still he lowered him, this time, murmuring unintelligible words. There would be no quarter from that corner.

EJ never thought he would be terrified of the water. His mum, Susan, had often likened him to a fish when they travelled to the beach. He loved it, splashing on the beach on those rare vacations they would travel away from the gray light of London to the beautiful golden light of Tarifa in Spain.

He never imagined water could bring this.

It was dead silent and it was as if he could feel… death. The water glacial that numbness seeped in, spread to each part of his body. He held his breath for a moment, two, an undefinable length of time, his lungs burning and yet he held on, hoping his crazy cousin's grand finale was not simply to drown him. His hope waned when too much time had passed and his body's instincts overrun good sense and he gulped in a mouthful of glacial water. It was then he felt himself being pulled up.

He coughed up, deeply, water spewing forth as he desperately gulped the air, every muscle in his body convulsing in an attempt to generate heat. He was so cold, so cold, he didn't think he'd ever get warm again. His body so frozen that he couldn't even muster the strength to talk, the few words he eked out obscured by his teeth's chattering. Not that it would have made a difference since Andre's only conversation seemed to be with his imaginary friends.

EJ eyed him, held suspended by his hands as the man cackled. Then he was lowered again.


	25. The Walls Come Tumbling

Apprehension crept over Sami as Henderson announced her arrival to Philip. As she took in his office in the Kiriakis Mansion, she wondered if there was some template for the dwellings of powerful families. The office was classical modern in design, not too dissimilar from Stefano's office, a fact she was sure would make both men scoff. It should have made her comfortable, being in familiar surroundings, instead it made her more wary. If Stefano's treachery had proved anything, it was that she could depend on no one but herself… and EJ.

EJ's assignment that evening was to follow Marcell, for it seemed too convenient, his ascent into a station of power as soon as Marco was gone and Sami thought that the younger brother, who had always been jealous of Strazio's position in the family may have been the one to get her mentor out of the way. She just hoped he hadn't been sacrificed in this stupid scheme to make EJ and her prove their mettle.

It improved her mood just a little to think of what the Phoenix would say when he realized what his heirs had planned for him. Before she had learned of his duplicity, Sami had not even wanted to be anything more than Enforcer to the next Capofamiglia, would have severed the Phoenix until his dying breath and then EJ, as he was next in line. She had sworn oaths to such and despite what the 'good' people of Salem thought, she was loyal, sometimes to a fault. Now, she would gladly sip champagne while Stefano burned in hell.

Philip Kiriakis stood from behind his desk, moving around to greet her. He embraced her as an old pal with a friendly kiss to her cheek, and Sami hid her shock. Before the 'Stan' debacle, she would have counted their interactions as mostly indifferent, but after he had hated her as much as the others, for what she had done.

"I'm glad you came to see me," he said, motioning to the chair, before taking a seat himself.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty low in friends right now, so I could use your help." She answered as she sat.

She watched him carefully, unsure if this some ploy or trap.

"Anything," he assured her, "you consider it done. I owe you."

"You said that before," she looked at him quizzically, waiting for his reply.

His eyes met hers as he said, "I went to visit Lucas and he told me what happened the night you left him."

"Oh," she responded squaring her shoulders, "Lucas already made his amends."

"He told me you popped him a few," he smiled briefly in approval, a flash of his dimples visible, " but now I must make my atonement."

Sami waved him off, "I wasn't your responsibility and what Lucas did, certainly wasn't your fault."

"The hell it wasn't! I was a shit brother and a shit uncle, too caught up in trying to steal your sister back from Shawn to know my own brother had spiraled and sunk so low as to put his hands on you, Sami. Why didn't you come to me? To anyone?"

"I did," she answered, feeling emotional and didn't know why. Maybe if she had heard this concern months ago… "I went to Maggie and we both tried to get him to AA meetings and I even went to Kate…"

He sucked in an agitated breath, "My mother has always been in denial when it come to Lucas' drinking."

"She thought I drove him to it," she remarked dryly, Kate's words no longer having an effect. "And well, I knew how my family would react and they proved me right."

"I'm sorry," he reached out, but Sami stood, moving away from his comfort, blinking back the tears.

Yeah, she definitely would have done things differently if Philip had been there, three months ago. Despite Stefano's machinations, she couldn't regret the woman she had become under him though. She was strong and she had learned to depend on herself. So she didn't need comforting anymore, hadn't been that weak girl for a long time and she certainly no longer cared for the Brady Clan's approval.

Pulling herself together, she said, "I survived. Now, I'm here because we know for sure that Stefano is the mastermind behind this. EJ and I think he's bankrolling Andre and that he took Marco out of the equation."

"Marco? Why?"

She trod carefully, "We have a… close friendship. He would have protected me."

Philip's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "Even against Stefano?"

"Yes." She answered with certainty.

"Some friendship."

She smiled enigmatically. The last thing she needed was Philip finding out she was Marco's second. He might not feel so inclined to help them.

"What do you need?"

She breathed a sigh, "Somewhere to stash Stefano for a few days, preferably with medical supplies."

"You're going to kidnap him?" She nodded in reply, "And medical supplies?"

"He's dying."

"Well, shit! Seriously?"

"Yeah, for real this time. EJ and I will get him to you. We just need him off the board, for now, so he can't help Andre…" She broke off as her phone chirped.

Opening the text, she cursed a streak.

"Sami?"

"Change of plans, I'm going to tell you how to get into the house and into Stefano's room. By midnight he's retired."

"What? Why?"

"Andre has EJ," She stated, tone deadly. She turned the picture sent to her phone. It was of EJ, soaked through, more pale than she had ever seen him, eyes closed and lips blue.

_God, please let him still be alive!_

"No, I'm coming with you. My men can…"

She didn't argue, instead saying, "Send Ciro, Demetri and Christopher."

He looked at her in surprise as she listed his most trusted and trained men who were loyal to him and only him.

"You don't just work at Dimera Enterprises, do you?"

She sent him a grim smile before she bolted through the door and Philip took off after her.

* * *

_Italian Words_

Strazio – torture

Capofamiglia – Boss


	26. Revealing The Hidden

His brother was a fool.

Marco had never been one to suffer fools and he knew it was time to remind Marcell of that. It had taken him a few days but he finally learned where he was, overhearing the goons left to guard him. They were hired guns, stupid, but unerringly loyal to the old man… as he had been. It had been a bitter pill swallow being betrayed by the man he had taken bullets for, sworn an oath to protect above everyone else, but he also saw the logic behind it.

He didn't know what it said about him that he understood the Padrino's logic. If he had known about the threat of Andre especially that he would be going after Ombra, he knew he wouldn't have kept quiet. He even understood wanting to test his son's readiness to lead the family, but not like this. Not with Andre Dimera who was as crazy as they came, and not at the expense of all those women he killed.

Marcell had visited often, almost daily, gloating, his ego growing in size with every menial task the Phoenix assigned him. Unknown to him, Marco had been waiting for a singular opportunity, a distraction to get out… and it was time.

The sound of the comm device coming on and the two guards rushing from the room outside his barred cell let him know that this was the time.

He coughed, a small one at first. Then deeply violently, hacking barks that filled the enterty of the space he was in. Marco turned to the wall then, sticking two fingers down his throat until he threw up the less than pleasant gruel he was being fed. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but necessary. Falling dramatically to the floor, he continued his play until he heard the guard moving toward him. The moment he moved into his cell, he was on him, choking him into unconsciousness.

Stupid, but loyal.

Relieving the man of his gun, he walked out of his cell, hoping that whatever had distracted the others lasted long enough to get him the hell out of there.

* * *

As Sami positioned herself by the back entrance, Philip covered her.

"How did you know it was here?"

"I did some… work here."

"Work." He stated rather than asked.

Sami had seen him eying her as she handled her side piece and checked her knives. This time she would not be caught unaware and while she preferred her blades even Andre wasn't faster than a speeding bullet. She knew it wouldn't take Philip long to find out her secret, but as Victor's heir, he really had no room to judge.

Motioning him to follow, she opened the door and crept silently through the entrance. Once she rounded the corner, she saw him, EJ. He looked worse than in the pictures, a fact which caused her heart to pump painfully in her chest. She covered, sinking her emotions deep and turned to Andre Dimera standing at the center of it all.

Making a quick hand motion to Philip to stay behind the wall, she hoped that her movements were covered by the shadows. Sami swallowed, things were far more precarious than she imagined as she took in Marcell's smug face in the background. He had his gun trained on EJ and silently promised, for that he would suffer.

"Ombra," he dipped his head, greeting her mockingly.

She turned as she heard the footsteps, to see two other men enter. She didn't recognize them and instantly knew they had been hired for this purpose. Rage filled her and she swore then she would kill them all.

"The lovely Samantha," Andre began, bowing cordially, ever the Diva.

Even though her eyes were cast in the psychopath's direction, her focus was on EJ. The shallow rise and fall of his chest, the blue tint of his lips and the fact that he did not shiver, , not once since she had entered, worried her. She needed to get to him.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." She uttered, eyes deadly, casting a glance at each man in turn.

"There's that fire, that I love. Pity Elvis can't get close to the flames," he answered, laughing almost hysterically before coming to an abrupt stop.

_"You will die bitch, like the others!"_ It was an entirely different voice and she even saw Marcell cast a surreptitious glance is way though he tried to cover.

She wondered how much he had been told. Andre did his whispering back and forth, a conversation none in the room was privy to and she prayed Philip was lining up his shot. Finally, he seemed to come out of it, facing them all once again as though the interlude of crazy never happened.

"Now, Samnatha, the last time I gave you a choice, now you have another. Give up your power in the Dimera empire and my dear cousin lives."

"I don't want it! I don't want anything from that sick bastard Stefano. I know he's the one who let you loose."

They all swung their heads in her direction and Sami laughed mirthlessly as she realized they thought she still knew nothing.

"Well, aren't you a smart little woman!" It was Marcell, leering in her direction.

"Fuck you! When I'm done making sure you suffer, I'll be after your boss next.

He laughed mockingly, "You and what army? My brother may have faith in you, his bitch enforcer, but I see you for what you really are - weak."

Sami fought the urge to laugh in his face because if anyone was weak here it was that spoilt brat, who thought nothing of betraying his brother. As though she had conjured him by thought alone, Marco's head stuck out from behind the crates stacked against the wall. She steeled herself against the tears of relief that came to her eyes. They could do this, and they had to because EJ didn't look like he had long.

The first gunshot came from behind, and Sami rolled, taking cover, pulling her own gun, she fired one of the guards just as he turned to put a bullet in her. She could hear Marcell's screaming curses. Glancing around, she saw Andre's maniacal face through the chaos, a purposefully psychotic smirk on his face as he cocked an eyebrow toward EJ, and before she could blink the love of her life was dropped unceremoniously in the tank.

Sami knew he would drown in the water, unconscious as he was. Not thinking about herself, she darted, dodging bullets to cross the short distance, uncaring if that snake got away for she would find him and kill him eventually.

It seemed like an eternity, but was probably a few seconds as she raced to EJ, bubbles of air rising to the top. Grabbing his bound hands, the shock of the water simply on her fingers stunning her, she pulled, but he was too heavy. Just as she was going to jump in another pair of hands joined hers and she nearly wept with relief as Marco's face came into view. Together they hauled until EJ was out of the tank, his body freezing cold. He was barely breathing, stuttering breaths.

"Andre?"

"Took off down a hatch. Kiriakis is after him."

"Does every place Stefano owns have a secret tunnel?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, as though saying 'Duh', "We've got to get him warm."

Marco stood then, running off and Sami didn't know where, but she started pulling off EJ's wet clothes.

When he returned, he had a few old blankets and sheets Sami nodded to him gratefully having no idea where they came from. They rolled EJ to the side after stripping him, placing the one of the dry blankets on the concrete floor before covering him with the other, using one of the sheets to dry his skin.

"Marco?" She looked to her mentor, a pensive look on his face.

"It's not going to be enough."

Sami immediately knew what she had to do. Standing, she pulled her jacket off. When she reached for her shirt, she saw the realization come over his face and he turned around. Once she was butt naked, she climbed in, shivering as his frosty skin met hers. Keeping her weight off his chest by supporting herself with her elbows, she laid on EJ willing her heat into him as Marco tucked the blankets around them, cocooning them in.

"EJ, I'm here. I love you and I trust you," She whispered against his lips, tears coming to her eyes. "Not like this, you hear me?"

She didn't even turn when footsteps approached, knowing Marco would protect them.

"He got away," Philip's voice reached hers, filled with rage.

Sami still didn't turn. She didn't care about Andre just then.

"Come on, EJ." She whispered, kissing his still cold lips.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Marco spoke to Philip, and on any other day, seeing them working together would be a novelty.

"How many guys you got outside?"

"Four."

"Tell them come and make sure the car is on and heat turned up to full blast. We're going to lift them together. He's hypothermic and she's sharing body heat."


	27. Commander-In-Chief

Very few things surprised Philip Kiriakis anymore. Under normal circumstances, the correct supposition would be that the Army had shown him anything was feasible, but truthfully, it was his life in Salem that had expanded his scope. From paternity mix-ups and resurrections, to embryo stealing, it was Salem that anything was possible, and yet in one night, Sami Brady had knocked him flat on his ass.

She had always been a firecracker, and as a teenager, he had picked up what the adults around him had assured. The words, troublesome and schemer came to mind readily. It was different looking through his own eyes and realizing that his nephew's mother had outgrown all those silly names into a brilliant, confident woman.

She was Ombra. He had heard Marcell address her with her enforcer pseudonym and he did a double take. Sami Brady was the Shadow whom commanded, second only to Marco, Stefano's goons. She was the one who had tortured the accountant and threatened him to leave town. He didn't know why he hadn't put the pieces together before as Shadow had appeared not long after Sami had made a break from her family.

It wasn't just her new found skills or confidence that shocked him, but it was also the way she interacted with EJ Dimera. He was able to see them, sitting as he was in the front seat of the car, her body on top of his, and it was as if by sheer will alone, she was forced life back into him. It was the kind of unconditional selfless love everyone, no matter how jaded they were, hoped for.

From the time his men lifted them together to the time they reached the hospital, her eyes never wavered from his form, and damn it if he wasn't jealous of a man who was probably as good as dead. For that single-minded devotion that made her strip off her clothes and climb into a makeshift sack of old linens with him, was the kind of love that eluded Philip. He had once thought Belle would be that, instead, she already had that with another man.

Marco had called ahead and when they arrived at the hospital, Lexi was waiting for them, heating packs, warm saline and a crash cart at the ready. Sami, once again was unfazed by the people around her, eyes only on EJ and she only moved when the nurses had warm blankets at the ready.

They were all shooed outside and Sami was brought to the staff bathroom. He watched as Marco stood sentinel at the door as she changed. No one spoke until she emerged and even then Marco seemed to defer to her.

"Did you get Stefano?" The question was directed at him.

"Yes, he's in the safehouse."

"Good, as soon as I find out about EJ, you'll take me to him. He'll know where Andre is. This ends tonight." Her tone was commanding and left no room for protest and yet, he tried.

"Sami…"

"I can't do anything else to help EJ right now, but I can make damn sure this doesn't happen again!" Her eyes glittered with resolve. She turned to Marco, "Now tell me what happened."

Before Marco could get a word in, they saw Lexi barreling toward them.

"I figured you'd want to know news immediately," she looked questioningly at both him and Marco.

Sami gave her a subtle nod of the head and she continued.

"He regained consciousness for a few moments, but he wasn't coherent. That's not unusual in cases of severe hypothermia. He has continued to breath on his own with good oxygen sats on five liters of oxygen. Heart monitoring shows his heart rate is slow but it's a normal rhythm. We're warming him slowly, and he's going to get some antibiotics to try to prevent pneumonia. If you didn't get here when you did… Sami, you saved his life."

Philip saw her relieved smile as she looked at EJ's sister.

"We're still working on him so he's not out of the woods yet. A serious infection would be a major setback, but I'm optimistic."

"Thank you, Lexi."

"No, thank you for saving his life. If his core temperature had dropped any lower…" She didn't finished, but they all knew what she implied. "I have to call father, and let him know."

"I already did. No doubt he'll be here soon." Sami lied easily.

Lexi nodded, never questioning her, before moving back toward EJ's cubicle.

Sami turned to him then, "Take me to Stefano."

* * *

The relief that flowed through Sami's body was instantaneous and overwhelming when Lexi finished speaking. She held on to the flood of emotions by a thread, for if she didn't, she would start crying hysterically.

EJ was going to be alright as far as Lexi could tell and Sami was going to make damn sure he remained that way. She wanted to go to him, to lay as she had, not feeling the frightening cold of his skin as in the car, but feeling the warmth he emanated. EJ had always been so warm, feeling him like that had scared her more than she cared to admit.

But there was no time for fears when his life was hanging in the balance. So she held on, begging him to live, and sending up silent prayers of gratitude every time she felt his breath.

At that moment, all she wanted to do was run and hide with EJ, somewhere Stefano and his crazy would never find either of them, but she knew that it wasn't possible. She needed to end this. She needed to finish them, Andre, Stefano and Marcell.

She turned to Philip and said, "Take me to Stefano."

As they drove, Sami thought about how much had changed in twenty-four hours. A day ago, she was an enforcer for the Dimera family and today, she had the great Stefano Dimera, hogtied and dragged to a property owned by a Kiriakis, no less. Shaking those thoughts, she focused her mind on the battle at hand, for it would be a battle.

She looked to Marco as they stopped, a silent communication that if he wanted to leave and keep his fealty to the Phoenix, this would be the time to do it. Instead the man bowed to her, letting her know more than words ever could where his loyalties lie. She nodded in acknowledgement and turned to follow Philip.

"Ah, Samantha," The Phoenix spoke, all smarmy grin, not a trace of surprise on his face as the trio entered the room.

She didn't speak, just drew her blade and in one smooth move, buried it to the hilt, pinning his wizened hand to the chair.

Sami gave a sinister grin at his pain-filled grunt, before saying, "You're going to tell me everything I need to know or I swear to everything Stefano, dying will be the least of your problems."


	28. The Beginning of the End

_Everything was beautifully arranged. Samantha's favorite flower, the tiger lily, gave a far more hothouse feel to their wedding day than the more traditional flowers. EJ stood anxiously at the altar waiting for her arrival, for there was nothing he wanted more than to make the woman he loved his wife. The day seemed to share their joy as the sun shone splendidly down on them, a gentle breeze blowing across the garden, the smell of spring in the air. He watched for his bride, joy filling his chest, impatient to finally make her his._

_Samantha. _

_He saw her, a vision in white and he was glad she had chosen that color as she glided down the aisle. There was something to be said to the woman of his dreams, the love of his life walking toward him on their wedding day in white. It was true that it was a traditional color and they were the furthest thing from traditional and yet, with the sun as the backdrop she looked angelic moving toward him, her step light. _

_He couldn't believe it, after everything they had been through, they were finally there, in front of their friends and family professing their love for one another. It was everything he ever hoped for and never knew he wanted. Samantha was glowing. His whispered words of 'I love you' reached her, the smile blooming her on her face. _

_It was the last one he would ever see. As he reached for her hand, the bang of a rifle cut into the silence, her gasps, a pain-filled utterance, as blood tasseled, spreading a crimson stain against the white._

"Samantha!" He screamed, his body jolting awake in the bed, searching for her, the dream clouding his mind to everything else.

"EJ!" He heard a voice call from the right. "EJ, look at me. You're in the hospital. EJ!"

"Alexandra?"

"Hi, little brother."

"Samantha?"

"She… left to go get Father."

"No, no!" He tried to sit up, realizing his sister knew nothing about what was happening.

"EJ, I need you to calm down."

"No, no, Alexandra. It's father. He did this. He brought Andre to Salem."

"Andre?" She pulled back flabbergasted. "Andre is dead!"

"No, he isn't and Father is the one behind this."

He was chuckling again, despite the pain and Sami had to hand it to the Phoenix. Even at someone else's mercy with a knife buried in his hand, he refused to cower. If he hadn't killed any admiration she felt, she might actually esteem his gall.

"Come, cara. We can be civilized can we not?"

"Civilized," she scoffed, "Like when Andre was threatening to slit EJ's throat or drowning him in fucking freezing water. That kind of civilized?" She nearly screamed and felt herself losing control. Marco reached out, a light touch to her shoulder, grounding her. Anger and rage would get her no answers.

"And young Kiriakis, to what do I owe the pleasure of your hospitality?" he ignored her outburst turning to the room's other occupant.

"I don't take kindly to psychopaths being released on my streets." Philip answered drily.

"Your streets, eh? The arrogance of youth."

"And what of your arrogance?" Sami cut back in. "Did you think you could control Andre?"

"Control is for children's games. I did not need to control him, merely give him… purpose."

"To kill me? To kill your own son? I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"Not betrayal!" His eyes found hers, his own lit up in anger. "Preparation! You are my greatest creation, strong and ruthless, but you do not know what it means to fight for your life. There are many more dangerous men than I, families with long memories who shall come one day and you, mia figlia, needed to be strong."

"Don't you dare!" She shouted, pulling the knife from his hand to drive it into the other one.

He roared, "You think I fear pain? I am already dead. There are no ashes from which I will rise. I am done. Little you do to me matters."

"Everyone thinks that," she whispered menacingly, as she bent in front of him, twisting the knife in his hand, "Until I am done with them."

This time he did scream.

Sami smiled grimly, but her satisfaction was short-lived as he looked up and said, "Torture me, kill me, it matters not. One day you will see why I have done as I have."

"I don't care about your reasons Stefano, and you can rot in hell for all you've done. I want to know where Andre is and I want to know now!"

"Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averle entrambe è una benedizione. "

"What does that mean?" Philip chimed in as Sami turned in shock to Marco.

_"__Having someone to love is family, having somewhere to go is home, having both is a blessing." Her mentor spoke, eyes locked on Stefano. "I know where to find Andre and my brother."_

_In the next moment, the door burst open behind them, Ciro entered and said, "Your father is here."_

_"__Shit!" Philip cursed before turning to them, "Go. I will deal with my father."_

_Sami took one final look at the Phoenix, anger and loathing shown on her face. She relished his pain as she retrieved her knife from his hand. She had no forgiveness to offer, not for herself and certainly not for EJ, who lay recovering in a hospital bed. She walked out without a backward glance, Marco behind her._

_A few moments later, Victor Kiriakis entered, regal and poised, a frown on his face as he regarded his son._

_"__I thought I warned you to stay out of Dimera business."_

"And I told _you_ that Sami and EJ would need help." Philip retorted, his jaw set.

Victor sent his son a glare as he moved past him into the room.

"My, my, my how the mighty have fallen." He taunted Stefano, before passing the man a handkerchief to wipe the trail of blood from his fingers.

"And you have come to what? Gloat?"

"At one time, I would have danced a jig as I watched you suffer. I'm over it." The elder Kiriakis admitted boldly as he pulled up a chair. "I heard you are at death's door."

"And you feared my demise was being exaggerated?"

"Expected not feared. We have been through your death before, mutltiple times, but just in case I brought two gold coins for the passage." He ignored his son's scoff as he passed the token to his enemy.

Stefano dipped his head in deference. Looking at the coins in his hand, he said, "You were always a worthy adversary."

"Likewise."

"This time," the Head of the Dimera family declared, "the tale is true. I would not have gone to this trouble if I was going to rise from the ashes once again."

"Trouble?" Philip sneered, cutting into the conversation. "Is that what you're calling setting a mad man on your son and Sami?"

With a bitter chuckle, he replied, "You judge me?"

Victor was the one who answered, "Let's just say your rite of passage is far too sick and twisted for my tastes."

Stefano chuckled, "Your boy, he is ready?

"Yes, he is." The head of the Kiriakis family answered easily, ignoring the shock on his son's face at his assertion. There was not a doubt in his mind after this day.

"Then I will see you on the other side."

"I hope to God not." Victor retorted, a laugh on his lips. He would have done something truly awful to end up in the same place as that man.


	29. This Broken Road

They called her, _l'altro Madre Teresa._ Very unoriginal he knew and yet it fit her. She had a heart of gold and she was the one they had turned to, him and Marcell, as children. After their mother's death and their father's abandonment, Marco had taken on the task of taking care of his younger brother. He begged, borrowed and stole to make sure they were fed, but children on their own eventually gained notice and that was how they ended up in the children's home.

The orphanage was seriously understaffed and overwhelmed with children and supervision was a privilege and so very often he had to fight for what they ate or trade favors to gain a few comforts.

He shivered as he remembered that one caretaker, the scourge of the earth, who would prey on children, his predilection for young boys the worst kept secret. Marco kept an eye on Marcell making sure he was nowhere near the man's leering gaze, but at seven with his cherub cheeks and brilliant green eyes, eventually he started to watch him. His brother was too young to understand that the extra food and bits of candy came with a price, a price Marco had no intention of letting him pay. So he plotted and they stole away in the middle of the night, his younger brother's cries threatening to awaken those who would harm him.

They walked around for days, hungry, tired, Marcell's complaints endless. Marco had finally started to beg strangers, until one day they saw her, Teresa. A widow with no children of her own, she had taken them in. It wasn't long after that he found out that she was a housemaid for the great Stefano Dimera.

Despite Teresa's protests, he was determined to be a part of 'the family' craving the protection a man like Stefano could give to his brother. Marcell would never be hungry again and he would have choices. Marco started as an errand boy, too young was he to be trusted with more and it was years before he moved on from that, catching the eye of his predecessor because of his determination. He trained him, in much the way he had trained Sami, but there was no warmth between them, no friendship. It was all about the job and when the man died, he took over. He tried as much as possible to keep Marcell away from the business, but as the boy grew to a man, he had his own opinions and wishes and there was little he or their foster mother could do.

While he had been preoccupied with Marcell, he never noticed that Teresa was sick, didn't know that their time was so limited and that the woman, who had stepped in to mother two boys from the street, was dying. Her favorite quote had always been, Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averle entrambe è una benedizione'. It had clicked for him then what Stefano was saying, those very words were written on her tomb and that was where his brother was, he was sure of it.

"She was like a mother to us," He finished telling Sami the tale. "So, it wasn't just Stefano, who saved us, but her. "Whenever we would fight, she would say those words to remind of what we were and what we had lost. It's written on her tomb, I still visit it sometimes. "

"You never told me that."

"I still have some secrets," he smiled weakly. He noticed her preoccupation with her phone. "No word on EJ?"

"No, Lexi would call me if anything changed." The reassurance seemed to be for herself more than anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to go there first?"

"No. None of us will be safe unless we kill Andre once and for all." He nodded, acknowledging that to be the truth. He just didn't know what he would do with his own brother.

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" EJ nearly shouted at his sister as he moved to stand.

"EJ! You are not going anywhere," the words seemed to be prophetic for as his feet hit the floor, he swayed.

"You are going to get yourself killed. You were hypothermic and we've barely got your temperature back up, but we need you to relax. Any extra strain can be detrimental at this point."

"I need to get to Samantha," it was his refrain and it hadn't changed.

He knew she would be going after Andre and his father, for it was what he would have done if she had been the one hurt. He would make sure, even if it cost him his life, that she would never be hurt again and that was what scared EJ. There was no way he was losing her now, not to his psychotic cousin and not to his father's crazy tests.

"Do not make me sedate you!"

EJ looked into his sister's eyes and saw that she meant it too. So he relaxed, affecting a visibly defeated pose and moved to lie back down on the bed.

"Look, I know you're worried about Sami, but she's going to be fine. I will call Abe and Roman and finally let them know what's going on. Father… father has to answer for his crimes." He nodded, waiting until his sister was out the room.

Grabbing the phone at his bedside, he quickly dialed the number, hoping he was remembering it correctly. When the other man answered he breathed a sigh of relief. "Philip, is Samantha with you?"

* * *

The first tendrils of warmth filled the air and Sami knew that this was it, the end, for she was determined that another day wouldn't pass with this threat hanging over their heads. Today was the day she would kill Andre. She was done with playing this game of back and forth, of chasing that madman all across Salem. If he wanted to test her, she would show him that she was forged from silver and it got purified by the fire.

Sami and Marco moved between the headstones circling Teresa's tomb in the early morning light. It was impressive, walls carved with Angels wings and Teresa's favorite words struck into the rock above the mausoleum door.

Marco went on first pushing the heavy door while Sami kept an eye on their backs. The smell of gasoline was the first thing that hit her, Marco's dismayed gasp came soon after. She followed his gaze as he darted forward, Marcell's bulging, lifeless eyes staring back, the dark ring around his neck telling the tale. Andre had turned on him and Sami would be a liar if she didn't say there was some measure of relief at his death, but she also felt remorse, for her mentor and friend had lost the only family left to him.

Moving forward, she kept her gun posed, but it was too late. A cackle followed the sound of the door slamming shut. She swiveled around to stare in the face of that demon, the lighter in his hand making Sami curse out loud.

Andre smiled maniacally as he said, "Finally, this is the end!"

* * *

_**Italian words**_

**_L'altro Madre Teresa - The other Mother Teresa_**

**_Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averle entrambe è una benedizione - Having someone to love is family, having somewhere to go is home, having both is a blessing._**


	30. Fight For Life

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You look like a strong wind could blow you over," Philip remarked as EJ slipped into the van.

He threw a dirty look in the direction of the Kiriakis heir before speaking, "If you think for one second that I'm letting Samantha face Andre alone or leave her fate in the hands of the Salem Police Department, you're crazy, and I'm guessing you agree or you never would have come to get me."

"I owe Sami and because she loves you, that extends to you…" He answered with a sigh, before adding, "Within bounds."

"What exactly do you owe her for?" EJ inquired, hard gaze turned to the man beside him.

"That's between us and I won't break her confidence."

"Very well. How did they find out where Andre was?"

"Your father."

"Is he… " He trailed on, not sure he did want to know what had happened to Stefano.

"He is still alive," Philip responded, seeming to understand exactly what he was asking. "Just enjoying the _comforts_ of my safe-house."

"So is he truly…?" He trailed off again, unsure why he seemed incapable of uttering the words.

"Dying? My father seems to believe his words. "

EJ was silent for a long moment.

"It's gotta be tough, knowing he did these things to you and to Sami and now he's dying."

"Are we to have a _tête__-__à-tête_ then?"

"Screw you," Philip huffed, but there was little heat behind his words. "I was just saying, anyone would understand if you're conflicted. Sami definitely would."

"Yes, she would," EJ cleared his throat.

Samantha would understand simply because she loved him and trusted him. His own circumstances too was not dissimilar to her own with her family. She could not trust them when it mattered and he couldn't trust his father. There was a part of him that never wanted to see the man's face again, but there was another part, however tiny that loved his father and would do anything to save him.

As a boy he had wanted to have the kind of relationship he had with his stepfather, Edmund, with Stefano. He was always there when it mattered, school projects, parent-teachers meetings, he was there for all of it and the way he treated his mother was a sight to behold. He respected her, cherished her and often indulged her, but cared for her as an equal. Stefano only understood power and domination, a fact made clear by his unleashing of Andre.

"We're almost there," Philip's voice cut into his musing.

EJ finally looked up and saw a dark, thick cloud billowing out from the direction they were heading.

"Is that smoke?"

* * *

Wild obsidian eyes stared back at her as Sami searched for some semblance of self preservation, a hint of doubt, but there was none. In truth, there was nothing — blank eyes— no humanity left, no rational thought. Then, without warning, without words, he dropped it, the flame, and Sami saw its flickering light meet the floor and the only way out go up in a blaze.

She immediately pulled the trigger, having nothing to lose. For if she was to perish, Andre Dimera was going first. He bobbed and weaved, surprisingly agile for one so emaciated, as he rushed forward, escaping the bullets due to the close proximity and the thick smoke filling their confined quarters.

Trying to use his momentum he rushed forward, but her feet were firmly planted and with a kick to the stomach, he fell back and for a moment she felt triumphant, but it was short-lived as he used his weight to pull her down, sending her gun skittering across the floor.

Smoke burned her eyes, thick and black making it harder to breathe, harder to see than only moments before, but she didn't have a second to think of it as Andre, skittered up like a rodent ready to do more damage.

She had never been as happy to see anyone as she was to see Marco. His enraged yell, the only warning as he swung, catching Andre in the face. Sami jumped to her feet, suppressing her coughs, to join the fray, knowing their time was short. She pulled out a knife fully intending to gut that Dimera like a pig, but he feinted to the right before dropping down. It was too late when she realized the gun, which had slipped from her grasp was now held in Andre's hands.

The first shot hit her with a the subtly of a freight train. Flaming pain blooming in her abdomen as she stumbled back in shock. She looked down, hands cradling the area as the blood flowed. She heard the scream of her name in the distance, as if under water. It was there, but the pain was the only thing she recognized. Breaths stuttering in her chest, she fell to the ground.

There was another shot and that damn laugh fading as it moved away.

* * *

"Gunshots," Philip voiced what they both had heard and they tore through the graveyard, dodging headstones.

A flash of white caught his eye and he saw him, Andre. EJ took off after him immediately unsheathing his gun where it was tucked in at his side. The first shot hit his cousin in his shoulder, stride faltering as he turned, surprise and a certain glee in his face as he fell. EJ wasn't done yet, he emptied the clip, every round finding purchase in the body of his tormentor at his father's behest.

He had never killed a man, but knew he would lose no sleep, removing this blight from the world. He walked up to him, Philip's footfalls close behind, and still the beast laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at you psychotic prick?"

"You're too late," he coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. "The Shadow is dead and the Raven has won."

"Samantha?" EJ cried alarmed.

"Go!" Philip ordered and he heard a final shot behind him as he sprinted to burning mausoleum.

"Samantha?" He screamed, as he entered. EJ couldn't see past the smoke flowing from the tomb.

"Samantha?" He yelled again, ignoring the heat, wading through.

The sound of a weak cough drew his attention and in truth he almost tripped over her legs.

"EJ?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he took in her, the amount of blood below her body causing his own tears to flow.

"You're going to be alright, you hear me?"

The smile she sent him was so painful he cringed.

"I love you EJ Dimera and I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say you will be fine."

She didn't answer, instead whispered, "Marco?"

He hadn't seen the man, but he would find him once he got Samantha out of there.

"This is going to hurt, sweetheart, but I want you to hold on."

She nodded weakly, a scream tearing from her throat as he lifted her making his way out of the tomb before they both joined the bodies of the dead. EJ felt a shiver race down his spine as he cleared the door, Philip's face coming into view.

"Marco might still be in there," EJ informed Philip, who didn't hesitate to rush inside.

Pulling off his shirt, he pressed firmly on Samantha's wound, trying to slow the flow of blood. He kept an eye on the door Philip had entered and on Samantha to make sure she was still breathing. EJ breathed a sigh of relief when the other man emerged, coughing violently as he moved toward them. Philip shook his head and he knew that Marco had not made it. He scooped up Samantha once more, but just as he moved toward the car, he heard it, and for once the sound of the sirens was a welcome occurrence.


	31. In The End

EJ yelled for the paramedics as they immediately rushed to Samantha's side stabilizing her for transport to the hospital. He was glad for once that Salem was such a small town for the fire department, police and an ambulance had arrived at the scene all at the same time.

"Sir, we'll be transporting Ms. Brady. You'll have to ride behind us." He almost retracted that sentiment when the paramedics knew he wasn't kin to his beloved. It was only, Philip's calming grip to his shoulder that kept him from starting World War III. Not that he was in fighting shape, with the adrenaline wearing off, he could feel a shiver race down his spine and his hands, which had been steady holding his shirt against Samantha's wound were trembling.

"Andre?" He whispered, turning to Philip.

"Dead," The man assured as they moved quickly toward the vehicle. I put a bullet through his head. He's not getting up from that."

"Good. And the body?"

"Ciro was minutes behind us and he's already moved it for disposal." He finished quickly as they saw two officers approaching.

"Mr. Dimera, Mr. Kiriakis, we need to take your statement."

EJ was just about ready to blow, but Philip stepped forward first.

"I'm sorry officers, but you're going to have to meet us at the hospital." His tone left no room for argument.

Climbing into the car they pulled away, speeding toward the hospital.

EJ bolted through the emergency doors, eyes wildly looking around for some glimpse of Samantha.

In the distance, he saw his sister, her face thunderous as she marched toward him, "EJ, I can't believe…"

"Samantha?" He cut her off. She could lay into him later.

"She... The bullet hit her spleen. She lost a lot of blood and needed emergency surgery."

He felt as though all the breath had been knocked from his chest, "Is she going to be alright? Please Alexandra, I have to know…" He begged, his hands reaching out to grip his sister's for reassurance.

"EJ! My God! You're freezing!" She exclaimed, hands pulling him to a gurney as she motioned to the nurse, voice urgent with worry. "He's relapsing. Get me…"

At that point, his vision darkened around the edges and just before he blacked out, EJ had a fleeting thought that he really needed to stop doing this.

* * *

"Samantha?" Her name slipped from his lips as he gained consciousness.

"I get the feeling her name is going to be the first thing out of your mouth from this point forward." It was Alexandra, a sardonic smile on her lips. "She's holding her own. She came through the surgery okay and she's in recovery."

"Can I see her?" He smiled.

"Once she's out of recovery and get some rest, of course you can. I will see what I can do about getting you a double room so you can be near her."

"Thank you, Alexandra."

She leaned in, placing a kiss to his forehead, she said, "My friends call me Lexi, but my brother… my brother can call me Alexandra."

He chuckled and with a quick squeeze let her go.

"Oh EJ," She turned back as she was about to exit, "the police are here to talk to you, should I let them in or do you want me to stall for a few more hours."

He shrugged more than willing to get that over with, "Let them in."

However, when Commander Roman and his brother, Detective Bo Brady entered EJ let out a a put upon sigh in the face of their glares.

"Gentleman, what can I help you with today?"

* * *

"You know, young lady, I think I deserve a reward after putting up with your father and your uncle. What say you open those beautiful eyes."

"A reward, huh?" She croaked, trying to swallow against the dryness of her throat.

"Water?"

Sami nodded her head in agreement as he stood. After taking a few sips, she waved him away.

"What is this about a reward?"

"I was thinking since I had to sit through an interrogation with your father, which had far more inappropriately thrown accusations than actual police work, the least you could do was to wake up and keep me company."

Sami noticed that he too was in a hospital gown, and abruptly sat up, " EJ, why are you back in the hospital?"

"Don't try to get up!" He urged pushing on her shoulders to get her to lie back. "I had a... relapse. Some kind of afterdrop or something. I'm fine now. I promise."

She looked at him skeptically, so he admitted, "Fine might be an exaggeration, but I'm a sight better than you darling. Don't try to move until the doctor comes."

"Only in you promise to get back in your bed," She countered, staring him down until he relented and lay on the bed next to her own.

"So, my father?" She asked, once he was settled.

"Right, your father was blowing smoke as he wanted to charge me with a double homicide and interestingly enough desecration of a grave."

"Double homicide?" She asked, before realizing, "Marco?

"I'm sorry." He confirmed, reaching out to link his fingers with hers.

Sami nodded. It was something her subconscious had known, for she had heard the second shot in the tomb. It didn't make it any easier as tears welled up in her eyes, "He doesn't have any other family. We... we need to do a memorial service for him."

"We will. I promise," EJ assured her, "but right now I want you to focus on getting better."

"Did that bastard get away?"

"No. Andre is dead, never to rise again." He spoke determinedly, the malice in his voice unmistakable. "I spoke to Philip minutes ago and even if someone had a map of that particular puzzle, there would be no way to put all the pieces back together. "

"Good, that psycho deserved it."

"And more."

"And what about Stefano?"

"He is where you left him and is going nowhere. We will deal with him when we are both fit enough for the task."

"Are you alright?" Sami asked, picking up on the tension in his voice.

"I have no desire to talk about, Stefano. What I do wish to talk about is how much I love you and will always love you. I almost lost my reason today and I have no desire to spend another day without you by my side. So I am putting you on notice, Samantha Brady, when we are both released from the hospital, you will marry."

"Will I?" She teased, "I think, Mr. Dimera, it's customary to ask."

"Those chaps need to get their act together since I already know what your answer will be."

"Do you?"

"Yes, because you trust me."

"I do. I love you EJ Dimera and I love all that you have been and will be to me and I can't wait to be your wife."

"You know, if you hadn't ordered me to bed, I would be kissing you."

"I might be persuaded to let you break that order."

Even before he had finished the words, he was out of the bed, and with that kiss they started their future together.


End file.
